Tras las Máscaras
by Meikram
Summary: Aizen está preparando un ejercito, a punto de declarar una guerra abierta a la Sociedad de Almas por el dominio del Cielo. Los shinigamis de las 13 divisiones no estan preparados para esta batalla, pero unos misteriosos e imprevistos aliados si.
1. El intruso

Un cálido y brillante sol iluminaba el rukongai. Eran las 5 o las 6 de la tarde, las cigarras chirriaban desde los árboles y los niños jugaban por las calles mientras sus padres se relajaban a la sombra o hacían las labores domésticas. Y aún así nadie pudo evitar fijarse en una figura que había parada delante de la entrada al Seireitei, la corte de los espíritus puros. Sus ropas a muchos les parecieron extrañas, a otros, los miembros más nuevos de la sociedad de almas, familiares. Una camisa a cuadros, roja y negra, unos vaqueros negros y unas botas del mismo color. También llevaba unos mitones grises en las manos. La melena oscura le caía por la espalda recogida en una larga coleta, y apoyada en su hombro izquierdo como una mochila, descansaba lo que todos concluyeron que era una espada, no muy larga, pero con una empuñadura más alargada de lo normal.

La muralla cayó al instante, era la señal, la señal de que aquella figura no era bien recibida en el hogar de los shinigamis. Todos los que allí había en ese momento corrieron a esconderse, el guardián de la puerta llegaría en cualquier momento a batirse con el intruso. Tres de los cuatro guardianes habían sido sustituidos, por su traición de hacia unas semanas. El de aquella puerta, la norte, era uno de los sustitutos, y hasta el momento no se había dado a conocer. Pero no llegó a caer. El extraño toco la puerta y un rayo blanco surgió de la punta de sus dedos, atravesando el portón. Después, como si de una reacción en cadena se tratara, comenzó a resquebrajarse y a caerse a pedazos. La puerta oeste cayó rápidamente y sin que casi ningún shinigami pudiera darse cuenta. Cuando el extraño entró, desapareció.

Más lejos de allí, en el cuartel de la División 4, la capitana Unohana rellenaba unos informes sobre los últimos productos farmacéuticos que la División 12 había creado. Parece ser que daban buenos resultados, curaban las heridas más rápido y solucionaban las enfermedades de carácter más común antes que las anteriores, pero uno de los analgésicos producía una extraña erupción en los antebrazos que conseguían quitar con una pomada natural. Dicho percance debía de ser documentado y enviado a la División 12 para que procedieran con las pruebas de rigor para saber que producía tal efecto secundario y, si era posible, eliminarlo.

Se percató de que una aura singular acaba de entrar en su despacho, tan silencioso que casi no lo oyó. Se dio la vuelta y encontró al extraño que había atravesado la puerta minutos antes, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con el hombro, observando con ojos escrutadores lo que hacia la capitana, con unos ojos azules claros que parecían clavarse en ella. No dijo una palabra, conocía aquellos ojos, ya los había visto antes, y los recordaba con cariño y dolor. El joven no se movió un centímetro, continuó observando la escena, esperando ver como se desarrollaba, con una expresión estoica.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Meikram-san?- preguntó guardando la calma y mostrando la expresión tranquila que siempre ofrecía, incluso en los momentos más tensos.

- Me honra que te acuerdes de mi, Unohana taicho. A pesar de que han pasado cerca de 50 años- el extraño sonrió abiertamente al oír su nombre dicho con tanto respeto, cuando él sabía que no se lo merecía.

- ¿Cómo olvidar a uno de los shinigamis más prometedores de la sexta división? Kuchiki taicho sintió mucho la pérdida de su mejor fukutaicho.

- No es cierto, me aborrecería en el mismo momento en que le notificaron mi huida. Le decepcione profundamente al no acatar las reglas, eso seguro. Estamos hablando de Kuchiki Taicho, no pretendas que me crea que me echo en falta.

- Ha tenido 2 tenientes desde tu desaparición, y el mas nuevo es también muy prometedor.

- Abarai Renji, ya sabe usar su bankai, y procede de la 11 y antes que eso de la 5. Lo sabemos.- explicó con una alegre sonrisa Meikram a la capitana, que se quedó un poco desorientada ante la información que poseía su inesperado interlocutor.- Sabemos muchas cosas. Necesito su ayuda, Unohana Taicho. Quiero una entrevista con el viejo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Eso solo le concierne a él. Sé que para citarse con el viejo Yamamoto es necesario que un capitán responda por mí. Teniendo en cuenta que de las 12 opciones, 3 son traidores, lo que nos deja con 9, descartamos al de la 10 por su juventud y a Kuchiki taicho, por motivos evidentes… nos quedan 7… Komamura taicho no le conozco en persona así que dudo que confiase en mí… Soi Fong… trataría de matarme nada mas verme…. Nos quedamos con 5…. Shunsui no es una persona que se tomara en serio esta propuesta e intentaria liarme para acabar bebiendo y hablando de mujeres... como la última vez, y Ukitake me pondria demasiadas trabas mientras escupe sangre... nos quedan 3, y dos de ellos.. weno, uno es un psicopata escondido tras la fachada de un cientifico y… "él" es un caso aparte. En fin, que solo me quedabas tú, Unohana Taicho.- Meikram no oyó los pasos que se acercaban a él rápidamente a tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí… Meikram sintió como escalofrió le recorría la espalda de abajo a arriba erizándole el pelo.

_Dioses, no tenía que haberme ido tanto por las ramas…_ pensó antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de toparse.

- Je je… ¿qué tal, Zaraki-san? _Me quiere matar…_


	2. El reencuentro

Detrás de Meikram se alzaba Zaraki Kenpachi, un monstruo de dos metros con un extraño gusto para los peinados, a la espalda le colgaba una especie de bola rosa peluda, que se agitó un poco y apareció por el hombro izquierdo del bestial capitán de la Undécima División una cabeza infantil con mofletes marcados y una sonrisa inocente. Observo a Meikram unos instantes… y se rió.

- Meik-chan es ahora una niña!!!- dijo al ver la larga coleta que caía por la espalda del aludido. Ante el comentario al intruso se le hinchó una vena en la frente que no paso desapercibida a nadie.

Pero, ocultos por la increíble envergadura del capitán y de su enorme espalda, se encontraban otros dos shinigamis, dos a los que el intruso conocía bien. Primero se asomó un shinigami de aspecto joven, cabello oscuro y largo y espalda ancha, con una cicatriz atravesándole la cara, que observó al intruso con extrañeza y tal vez algo de desprecio, pero Meikram no reaccionó, estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado. Seguidamente una shinigami de aparentemente la misma edad que el primero, se dejo ver. Cabello oscuro, largísimo, con un mechón cubriéndole la parte derecha de la cara.

Ambos poseían una expresión ruda, dignos miembros de la 11 pensó Meikram. Pero les ignoró y se volvió otra vez hacia la capitana.

- ¿¿Pedirás la autorización antes de que más shinigamis aparezcan y entonces tenga que presentarme muy maleducadamente ante él??- no terminó de decir esto cuando la zampa de Zaraki le pasó terriblemente cerca del brazo, lo que provocó que otro escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del intruso.

- ¿No vas a saludarme? Meikram-kun… tengo unas ganas locas de probar cuanto has mejorado.- Meikram trató de mantener la sangre fría y dio un paso hacia el lado contrario al de la espada de Zaraki taicho.

- Zaraki-san, de veras que me encantaría perder algún miembro peleando contra ti… pero me temo que ahora no va a poder ser- terminó con una sonrisa forzada y se volvió nuevamente hacia Unohana.

- Eh!- le llamó el joven shinigami. Meikram ni se volvió.

- Meikram!- le llamó esta vez la shinigami. Esta vez se volvió solo un poco, lo suficiente como para verla de reojo.

- No estoy aquí para hablar con vosotros, esto no es una reunión de antiguos compañeros o de viejos amigos. No molestéis. Zaraki-san, por favor, intenta acallar a tus subordinados.

Él estaba allí para un cometido simple y, en teoría, rápido. No podía entretenerse más de lo necesario. En el despacho de la capitana de la división 4 ya se respiraba tensión. Los dos jóvenes shinigamis no se movían, estudiaban cautelosamente al intruso. Zaraki Kenpachi se había apoyado en uno de los marcos de la puerta y la pequeña bola rosa, Yachiru, teniente de la Undécima División, se había sentado en uno de los hombros de su capitán. Unohana y Meikram se miraron directamente a los ojos unos instantes, una buscando razones y el otro buscando una respuesta. Al final Unohana bajo la mirada y asintió. Meikram sonrió abiertamente y se relajó.

- Isane, se que estás ahí y que lo has escuchado todo, hazme el favor de solicitarle a Meikram-san una audiencia con Yamamoto-sama, la autorizo yo.

Una sombra se asomo tras una habitación contigua, la teniente Isane apareció delante suya, asintió a su taicho y desapareció con un shumpa. Tras esto Meikram se acomodó en la mesa de la capitana, sonrió afablemente y se dirigió a los dos shinigamis.

- Bueno, Sora-chan, Grave-kun ¿¿no queríais hablar?? Tengo unos minutos hasta que me den la respuesta a mi petición.- el intruso los observo en una rápida ojeada en la que se percató de un hecho significativo, estaban cogidos de la mano. Meikram sonrió más si cabe.- Sora-chan ¿sabes lo mucho que me costó convencerme de que Grave-kun era mejor partido de lo que podría haber sido yo?

Sora, la joven shinigami, se quedó de piedra. Graveyard, el otro shinigami, no salía de su asombro. Después Meikram se acercó a la capitana Unohana, se acerco tanto que podía oler el champú de su cabello, siempre recogido en una trenza por delante.

- Siento no haber llamado antes- susurró. La capitana sonrió tristemente.

- Que asco de ñoñerías, yo quiero pelear contigo Meikram-kun. Seguro que te has hecho muy fuerte en este tiempo.

- ¡Capitán! Es un desertor. No merece luchar contra usted.

- Es fuerte, ya eso lo hace merecedor. Meikram miro con extrañeza a Grave por sus palabras…

- ¿¿Desertor??- Meikram miró a los ojos a Sora, Graveyard, Yachiru, Zaraki y por último, Unohana. Era verdad, los tres primeros lo creían, pero los dos últimos sabían la verdad - No se lo habéis dicho… Me habéis dejado por desertor. Esto es increíble- soltó Meikram, claramente indignado.- Será posible. Pero bueno, no pienso contradecirlo, de que iba a servir, la confianza que pudieran tener ellos dos en mi se esfumaría en estos 50 años, así que da igual.

Al instante apareció Isane en medio de la sala, sorprendiendo al intruso pues apareció muy cerca suyo.

- El comandante acepta tener una entrevista con Meikram-san, ahora.- Meikram solo sonrió y desapareció de la sala dejando solo una pequeña onda de viento. Zaraki dio un cabeceo, suspiró y se marchó.

- Va a haber más problemas- le dijo a la capitana antes de salir del despacho, seguido de Sora y Graveyard, además de Yachiru que no se había descolgado de su hombro.


	3. La audiencia

Zaraki corrió por toda la base de la división 4 atravesándola en pocos instantes, en dirección al centro del Seireitei. Sora y Graveyard le seguían como podían, pues el capitán corría a una velocidad endemoniada.

- Ken-chan¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Yachiru arrimándose como podía a la oreja del capitán.

- A la Primera División. Si va a haber pelea yo quiero estar en el centro de ella- contestó con una sonrisa sádica a la que la cicatriz que le atravesaba verticalmente la cara le conferían un aspecto siniestro.

Sora y Graveyard se miraron. En la Primera División era donde probablemente Meikram estaba ahora, para entrevistarse con el comandante. Si el capitán Zaraki iba hacia allí es porque, probablemente, habría una lucha. Pero Meikram no era así, antes no, la pelea era siempre la última opción cuando había confrontaciones entre shinigamis. Pero nadie sabía cuánto habría cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

En la sede de la Primera División, ante la puerta a la gran sala de reuniones, ya se encontraba Meikram, observando el gigantesco portón de arriba abajo. Curiosamente, la espada había cambiado su posición. Ahora estaba horizontal a la altura de la cintura, pero todavía en la espalda.

- ¿Ahora quieres estar ahí? Bueno, siempre te colocas de forma que no sea difícil desenvainarte, pero eres un culito de mal asiento eh??- le dijo a su espada.

Empujó la puerta y esta se abrió con un chirrió de los goznes. Meikram entró en la alargada sala y comprobó que no solo estaba allí el comandante, sino todos los capitanes que habían quedado. Entró sin vacilar un momento, observando a los capitanes e intentando identificarlos. Iban por orden, los más cercanos a él eran los capitanes de los últimos escuadrones. Unohana Taicho ya estaba allí _Eso es velocidad_ Y posiblemente Zaraki-san estaría en camino, aunque llegaría tarde, para variar. _Es normal, su sentido de la orientación es una nulidad, y el de la pelota rosa es peor, no entiendo como no se pierden en su propia división._

- Dilinch-kun!- le llamó el viejo desde el fondo de la sala- No temas, los capitanes solo están aquí para oír tu petición, no te atacarán. Adelántate.

Meikram avanzó hasta quedarse en medio de las dos filas de capitanes, justo a la altura de Kuchiki Taicho, que le dedico una de sus más frías miradas. Observó a los presentes. 8 capitanes contando al viejo. Todos le observaban. Pero Meikram venia preparado para este tipo de situaciones. Ya le habían avisado que esa escena podría darse.

- ¿Qué es lo que los tuyos desean comunicar a la SS?- preguntó el viejo Yama directamente.

- Si van a estar los capitanes, preferiría que estuviesen todos, si no es mucho pedir Yamamoto-sensei- solicitó Meikam agachando la cabeza en muestra de respeto. El comandante observó al joven intruso bajo sus pobladas y canosas cejas y asintió.

- El capitán Zaraki Kenpachi estará aquí pronto, le mande una mariposa infernal antes de aceptar tu entrevista- contestó muy amablemente el viejo. _No ha cambiado nada_ Durante unos minutos Meikram estudió a los capitanes que estaban presentes. Los más alejados del comandante eran los capitanes de la 13ª y la 12ª división, Ukitake y Mayuri taicho respectivamente, el primero parecía a ver sido sacado de la cama a la fuerza, su estado de salud siempre había dejado mucho que desear. Mayuri, con ese aspecto robotizado, le observaba con ojos curiosos y estudiosos… con una mirada que asqueó al propio Meikram. _Me esta __viviseccionando__ mentalmente, como si lo viera. _

Después estaba el pequeño capitán de la 10, uno muy joven para estar del todo a la altura del cargo pensaba Meikram, y enfrente suya el lugar que Zaraki-san pasaría a ocupar en cuanto llegara. Un puesto más adelante, Shunsui-taicho, capitán de la 8ª división, siempre con el gorro cónico ese, y esa extraña capa rosa con florecillas. Tenía un gusto extravagante, pero era una persona con la que daba gusto hablar, eso lo había comprobado antes Meikram, cuando era shinigami. Enfrente suya el hueco dejado por el excapitán de la 9ª.

Impares a un lado, pares a otro, eso no había cambiado un ápice desde sus tiempos de shinigami. Los capitanes de la 7ª y la 6ª le observaban con suspicacia, el primero era un zorro gigantesco, más grande incluso que Zaraki-san, y el segundo era su antiguo capitán, Kuchiki Taicho. Su mirada, gélida como de costumbre, parecía querer atravesarle de lado a lado.

Unohana taicho, y el hueco dejado por el excapitán de la 5 y Soi Fong, capitana de la 2ª división, operaciones especiales, y el hueco del excapitán de la 3ª división. Unohana evitaba mirarle a la cara _Ya me ha tenido lo suficientemente cerca_ y Soi Fong seguramente iba ya por la décima o vigésima forma de matarme cruel y dolorosamente. _Tanta mala leche en un cuerpo tan mal dotado para ser de una mujer. _

De golpe se volvieron a abrir las puertas. Meikram se volvió levemente y observó que no solo estaba Zaraki, también Yachiru, Sora y Graveyard. Meikram se dirigió a Yamamoto para pedir explicaciones de su presencia allí.

- Están aquí porque merecen saber la verdad del motivo de tu exilio e intento de asesinato- contestó gravemente Yamamoto-sama Grave y Sora se miraron ambos tras oír estas palabras, sin acabar de entender lo que el comandante acaba de decir.

- Eso es ser directo- bromeó Meikram- bueno, supongo que como ya estamos todos, y algunos más, puedo proceder a retransmitir el mensaje de los míos.- Meikram se aclaró la voz y endureció el rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Tenemos un problema, a la larga común: Aizen Sousuke. El y sus arrancar representan una amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas, pero para nosotros todavía no. Para Aizen no somos una amenaza pues nos importa un comino lo que haga mientras nos deje en paz. Pero a la larga, cuando consiga destrozar la SS, porque lo hará, entonces nosotros seremos los siguientes. Por ello, previniendo esto deseamos hacer una alianza temporal con vosotros, los shinigami. De esta forma podríamos tener una oportunidad contra el creciente ejercito de arrancares que se está creando.- explicó. Se detuvo esperando una respuesta o una pregunta por parte de algún capitán, pues Yamamoto-sama era siempre el último en objetar algo.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos de confiar en vosotros?- preguntó fríamente Kuchiki Taicho.

- Cierto, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que vayáis a cumplir vuestra parte- apoyó Komamura Taicho.

- Vamos, vamos, calmaos, dejad que el chico termine de explicarse, todavía no han puesto condiciones- le defendió Shunsui-san, a lo cual Meikram respondió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de respeto. El capitán le devolvió la sonrisa pero solo se toco el sombrero.

- ¿Y cuáles serian las condiciones, Meikram-kun?- intervino Yamamoto-sama

- Que nos dejarais de perseguir o de intentar capturarnos o matarnos, nosotros no hacemos daño a nadie, así que no vemos el motivo por el cual nos tenéis tanta tirria.

- Por lo que sois -respondió rápidamente Soi Fong.

- ¿Y qué somos? Si ni siquiera nosotros lo tenemos claro… ¿Cómo lo vais a saber vosotros?

- Si me dejarais estudiaros podría responder a esa pregunta- propuso Mayuri con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. La respuesta de Meikram fue una mirada asesina y presentarle al capitán de la 12 su dedo corazón.

Mientras esta cuestión se decidía Sora se acercó a su capitán, agarrándole de la casaca de capitán para que se agachara.

- Zaraki-taicho¿Por qué Meikram siempre habla de nosotros¿Quiénes son ese nosotros¿Y por que reaccionan el resto de los capitanes así?

Zaraki volvió a alzarse con aire pensativo, para sonreír casi inmediatamente después.

- Creo que deberíamos explicar a mis shinigami que es toda esta mierda, porque si no es así no entiendo porque están aquí- solicitó bruscamente Zaraki Kenpachi.

Meikram miró a Yamamoto-sama con cierta complicidad, y este asintió. El intruso se volvió hacia Sora y Graveyard y comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedía.

- Sora-chan, Grave-kun. ¿¿Sabéis donde está el límite para un shinigami??- Ambos negaron con la cabeza, no entendían de que estaba hablando. Meikram sonrió y prosiguió- Hay 4 disciplinas en las que un shinigami puede entrenarse…. De las que ahora no me acuerdo. El caso es que si entrenas llegaras a un punto en el que no puedas mejorar más, ese es el límite de un shinigami. No has conseguido todo el poder que podrías, ni mucho menos, pero no puedes mejorar más allá de ese límite. No puedes por medios normales al menos. Pero, de alguna forma se puede seguir mejorando. Ese es el motivo de la traición de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen. La única manera de seguir es traspasando la línea que separa al shinigami del hollow- Sora y Graveyard atendían sin entender demasiado a que se refería Meikram, convertirse en hollow resultaba una estupidez- y hay 3 maneras para lograrlo. A través de la sustancia que creó Urahara Kisuske, la que robo Aizen del cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia. Mediante artes prohibidas, cuyos entresijos no pienso explicar aquí, o como lo hice yo, despertando al hollow de mi interior y sometiéndolo. A partir del instante en que cruzamos la línea dejamos de ser shinigamis, aunque tampoco somos Hollows.- Sora y Grave lo miraban de hito en hito, incapaces de creer lo que su antiguo amigo les estaba relatando.- A partir de ese instante nos convertimos en Vizards.


	4. Fallo y ataque

Todos los capitanes le miraron, observando sus facciones, escuchando sus palabras y buscando un motivo por el cual no matarlo ahí y ahora, excepto el de la Duodécima División, que deseaba estudiarlo en profundidad. Pero Meikram les ignoró, centrándose solo en la reacción de sus antiguos amigos.

Estos permanecieron callados unos instantes, tratando de asimilar la información que Meikram les había dado, tratando de comprender todo lo que les había dicho.

- ¿Cómo y cuándo te transformaste…?- preguntó haciendo acopio de valor para hablar en voz alta bajo la mirada de los capitanes.

- Hace 50 años, en una misión en la que me mandaron a mi solo. El bicho a purificar era un ajuukaru… y casi me mata- relató Meikram sonriendo.- Supongo que yo no desperté al Hollow, sino que él, al ver que estaba en peligro su propia existencia, despertó por sí mismo. Yo le sentí, y durante unos minutos, los que duro la lucha entre ambos por el control, fui un semihollow. Gane, no sé cómo ni porque, pero gané, desaté el poder que ello conllevaba…. Y me asuste.- Meikram hizo un alto en el relato, observaba a sus oyentes.- Al día siguiente el comandante y algunos capitanes más notaron el cambio en mi reiatsu… y se temieron que era lo que pasaría. Yo también me lo temí, y huí.

- Cuando sentimos como se escapaba por la puerta al mundo humano mandamos a dos miembros de la Segunda División a matarlo. Soi Fong taicho y otro más. Soi Fong regresó a duras penas, y el otro no pudo volver a ejercer de shinigami por las heridas que le provocó.- concluyó Yamamoto-sama. Graveyard y Sora eran incapaces de salir de su asombro. Meikram, un simple teniente, consiguió vencer a una capitana y a un shinigami de la división 2??? Era inaudito.

- Y nosotros casi no pudimos darle- completó Soi Fong con mucho resentimiento.

Todos permanecieron callados unos instantes. Soi Fong observaba a Meikram con un odio incalculable, maldiciendo al destino por obligarla a tener que verle otra vez. Meikram parecía más calmado y solo unos pocos supieron porque: se había liberado, había resuelto lo que le atormentaba desde hacía 50 años. Había contado la verdad.

- Me temo que he de apurarles. Hoy debo volver con una respuesta… o no volver- completó sonriendo- Pero en cualquiera de los casos ha de ser hoy, y ahora.

Meikram esperó, el que tenía la última palabra era el viejo, eso se sabía. Si decidía pedir autorización a la Cámara de los 46 tardarían días en llegar a una solución. Si rompía las reglas y hacia una votación en ese mismo instante al menos 4 capitanes de los presentes se negarían a la alianza, y los 6 restantes, el propio Yamamoto-sama inclusive, eran muy dudosos.

Yamamoto-sama se levantó, apoyándose en su bastón, recorrió la sala con la mirada y se aclaró la voz. La decisión que tomara en ese momento decidiría tanto el futuro de la SS como el de los Vizards y, a más corto plazo, el de Meikam.

- En condiciones normales, esta decisión debería de ser consultada con la Cámara de los 46, seria deliberada y se nos comunicaría la decisión. Pero no nos encontramos en circunstancias normales, estamos a las puertas de una guerra, tanto en la Sociedad de Almas como en el mundo humano. Me temo que he de saltarme el protocolo por esta vez. La votación se llevará a cabo con los capitanes aquí presentes, que votaran de viva voz. Tan solo los capitanes. Al margen de la Cámara de los 46. Estamos en guerra, y tomaremos decisiones de guerra.- sentenció Yamamoto-sama. Tras sus palabras dirigió su mirada a último de los capitanes que allí se encontraban.- Ukitake Jyuushirou, capitán del 13º Escuadrón, dinos tu voto.

Ukitake-taicho tragó saliva, sudaba bastante, tal vez sus problemas de salud estaban volviendo a atacar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió los dirigió, primero hacia el comandante, y después hacia el intruso. Se adelantó y pronunció su voto.

- Yo creo podríamos confiar en ellos, ya que ellos han dado el primer paso.- dicho esto volvió a su sitio y esperó la decisión del siguiente capitán.

- Kurotsochi Mayuri, capitán del 12º Escuadrón, tu turno- nombró el viejo

- Yo apoyo la alianza, ya que no me dejaran estudiarlos en profundidad pues los estudiare mientras se mueven por la SS.

Meikram sintió como se le revolvía el estomago… avisaría de que no se acercaran mucho a la 12 a sus compañeros. Zaraki se adelantó antes de que le nombraran y miró a Meikram desde arriba, pues a pesar de los 1,95 que media el intruso Zaraki media 2.02.

- Yo creo que la 11 podría defender sola a la SS sin necesidad de ayuda- dijo sin expresar ninguna emoción. Meikram se sorprendió de que Zaraki-san no aceptara, pero su argumento era digno de él, así que no podía reprochárselo- Pero…- continuó el capitán de la 11- si desean ayudarnos, no rechazaremos unas espadas más- concluyó con una maniaca sonrisa que Meikram supo apreciar.

Yamamoto-sama asintió, tomandolo como un apoyo a la alianza. Se volvió hacia el otro lado- Hitsugaya Toushirou, capitán del 10º Escuadrón, diga su voto.

- Yo me niego- fue la escueta respuesta del joven capitán.

El capitán de la 8, avanzó sonriente sin necesidad de que le nombraran y se dirigió directamente a Meikram.

- ¿Has cambiado? - ¿Eing? - Que si sigues siendo el mismo Meikram de siempre, con el que solía hablar de banalidades entre copas.

- Un poco sí. Me vi exiliado contra mi voluntad, algo si he cambiado- contestó con su misma sonrisa afable de siempre.- Pero sigo pudiendo mantener una conversación contigo sin sonrojarme.

- Con eso me basta. Yo apoyó la alianza.- y retrocedió hasta su puesto.

De entre los demás capitanes, Komamura Sajin, capitán de la 7, Kuchiki-taicho, de la 6 y Soi Fong de la 2 se negaron, y Unohana Taicho se abstuvo. Quedando solo el voto del comandante. Su voto decidiría si la alianza se llevaba a cabo o si no. Se mantuvo un rato pensativo, con los ojos casi escondidos tras sus espesas y adustas cejas. Al final, sin levantar la vista, hablo.

- La situación es complicada. Los vizards supondrían una importante ayuda, pero no sabemos si son esas todas sus intenciones, y Meikram-kun o no sabe o se niega a contarnos más sobre los suyos. Pero en ocasiones como esta, cualquier luz de esperanza ilumina incluso en la más profunda oscuridad.- se detuvo unos instantes, alzo la mirada y la dirigió directamente a los azules y profundos ojos del vizard- yo apruebo la alianza.

Meikam suspiró aliviado, aunque la felicidad duró poco. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron estrepitosamente. El vizard se volvió y observo una figura femenina, con una espada en una mano. La luz que provenía del exterior impedía verle el rostro o los rasgos, pero Meikram sabia quien era.

- Koe-chan¿¿qué ocurre??

- Están atacando, muchos Hamen, y no solo hollows, también hay menos.


	5. Entre Hamen y Vizard

- Koe-chan¿¿qué ocurre??

- Están atacando, muchos Hamen, y no solo hollows, también hay menos.

-¿Menos?

- Si, he contado 4, no sé si habrá más. También hay unos 10 hollows con la máscara partida, están tomando posiciones.

- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Komamura- Taicho saliendo al pasillo. Todos los capitanes se alertaron al oír las noticias de la joven.

- Pues hay que detenerlos.- sentenció Meikram, tajantemente.

- ¿Cuál ha sido la decisión?

- Estamos aliados contra ellos, no quedaria bien dejarles de lado ahora¿verdad?

Tanto el intruso como su compañera salieron a la carrera de la sala. Los capitanes todos los presentes repararon entonces en que la joven llevaba una zampakutoh en la cintura, enganchada al cinturón. Al salir fuera cada uno se fue para un lado distinto, saltando sobre los tejados y usando el shumpa.

Meikram llegó hasta la división 3, donde encontró a un hollow hamen peleando contra un grupo de shinigamis. Claramente el hamen ganaba. Con su colosal zampakutoh posiblemente había asustado a los jóvenes shinigami. El hamen casi no podía manejar esa monstruosidad y daba palos de ciego, destrozando lo que tenía alrededor en lugar de atacar a los shinigami. El grupo salió corriendo despavorido. Una joven se tropezó en la atropellada huida y cayó de bruces. Uno de sus compañeros se volvió a por ella, pero ya tenían al monstruo encima. Este alzó su espada y la dejo caer como un peso muerto. Los dos se cubrieron a pesar de que su muerte estaba cantada. Pero tal muerte no llegó. Un golpe de viento, un sonido sordo, fue todo lo que pasó. Al alzar la vista se encontraron con un extraño, vestido con ropas raras, que había parado el ataque con su brazo desnudo… y ni siquiera sangraba.

Meikram, usando su propia energía espiritual para protegerse el brazo, había creado un escudo contra el ataque casi intuitivo. Miró con sumo desprecio al engendro, comprobando por la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo que no era más que una molestia. Con un brusco movimiento rechazó el ataque haciendo que el hamen levantara la zampa por encima de su cabeza debido al golpe. Pero el hamen desde esa posición aseguró el agarre y la dejó caer con todo su peso. Meikram no podía bloquear el ataque sin que los dos shinigami resultaran heridos por la onda o por el golpe de la energía espiritual del monstruo. La única solución restante era escapar del ataque. En un rápido movimiento Meikram desenvainó rápidamente su zampakutoh, tan solo un poco, fue un rápido y sutil movimiento. Su velocidad aumento en tal medida que sin usar shumpa alcanzó un tejado a casi 200 metros del ataque, con los dos shinigamis cogidos por el cuello del kimono.

El ataque desató una onda expansiva que destrozó las paredes de alrededor, dejando como resultado una especie de cráter.

- ¿Co-como ha hecho eso?- preguntó el joven rescatado. Meikram le miró de reojo, introdujo lo poco que había extraído de su zampa en su vaina otra vez mientras observaba a la otra rescatada.

- Ha acumulado energía espiritual en toda la hoja de la zampakutoh y la ha liberado al tocar el suelo.- explicó escuetamente el intruso. Después, con un shumpa volvió a estar enfrente del hamen.

Este le miró irritado pero Meikram le observó con impasibilidad. El hamen gruño, gritó y volvió a alzar su espada sobre su cabeza. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Meikram alzó la mano hacia el pecho del hollow.

- Hadou 4, Byakurai- susurró. Al instante un rayo blanco atravesó de lado a lado al Hamen, dejándolo paralizado.- No eres más que escoria…- acto seguido saltó a la altura de la cabeza del hollow, y girando sobre su propio cuerpo golpeó con el talón de arriba y abajo la máscara, la cabeza y todo lo que se encontró en su camino.- Dos pueden concentrar energía espiritual en cualquier zona. Eso puede aumentar la potencia del golpe o convertirlo en una espada, tan afilada como una zampakutoh.

Al caer al suelo Meikram el hamen desapareció en el aire, disolviéndose. Después saltó al tejado más próximo. Koe luchaba sobre la división 10, podía ver un dragón de hielo por esa zona también. _El joven __Hitsugaya__ está defendiendo __sus división__. Bien por el chico._ Su compañera combatía con la zampa en una mano y haciendo gala de un amplio conocimiento de kidoh. Una brisa extraña alerto al joven vizard de un peligro cercano. Se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de una zampakutoh amarilla. Al volverse para ver a su atacante se encontró con un hollow de estatura humana, con la mitad de la máscara partida mostrando una barbilla ancha llena de cicatrices. A través de la máscara se distinguían unos ojos lejos de ser los de un hollow.

- Que honor, un hamen vastoroode se ha dignado a atacarme por la espalda- bromeó Meikram poniéndose en guardia, todavía reacio a desenvainar. El hamen no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a atacar.

_Se nota la diferencia con respecto al otro, este ataca con precisión, controlando cada golpe que da. Este si puede ser un rival interesante. _Meikram lo esquivó saltando sobre él. Aterrizó a su espalda y lanzó una patada baja que el menos esquivó saltando. Pero el vizard no terminó el movimiento, continuó la patada, girando sobre su otra pierna y lanzando una nueva patada a media altura que dio de lleno al hamen lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia.

- Soy bueno con esto de las artes marciales, me gustaban y decidí aprender un par de disciplinas _Un par je __je__je__, unos cuantos pares sería más exacto._- El menos volvió a atacar, esta vez más rápido. El vizard lo esquivaba no sin dificultad, esa lucha estaba ya a otro nivel, nada comparado con el hollow de antes. Este había sido un Vastoroode, un menos pequeño, que decían poseía el poder de un capitán. Si se le sumaba que además era un hamen la cosa se ponía peliaguda. _No llega a ser un arrancar, pero veamos hasta donde llega. _

Meikram combatió sin extraerla zampa, esquivando a base de saltos y volteretas y golpeando usando principalmente las piernas. Los cortes del menos se hacían cada vez más precisos, obligando a Meikram a pasar a una posición más ofensiva. En uno de los ataques, el hollow atacó con un corte horizontal. El intruso se agachó rápidamente y cuando la zampa hubo pasado, apoyándose en una de sus manos, hizo el pino y dejo caer una pierna con bastante fuerza sobre la cabeza del hollow. Después se puso de pie y de un salto se coloco a unos 4 metros del hamen. Una pequeña brecha había aparecido en la máscara del hollow

- Bastardo- gruñó el hamen.

- No eres mi tipo, y tu mascara es muy fea. Al hollow no le hizo gracia la broma y fue a atacarle con toda su saña, con la espada a un lado.

_Eso, guíate por los instintos, actúa movido por la estupidez, dame un solo instante, una sola oportunidad y te matare._


	6. Encuentro sobre la 10

En la división 10 Koe combatía a zampa y kidoh por igual. No se podía permitir el lujo de observar cómo iba su compañero pues ella combatía simultáneamente a 3 hamen. No eran complicados pero la obligaban a centrar toda su atención ellos. Eran hollows fuertes pero no le llevaría demasiado tiempo acabar con ellos.

Uno de los hamen se lanzó hacia ella, saltando de tejado en tejado y atacó con rapidez. Koe se agachó, quedando por debajo de su espada, puso la mano entre ella y el hollow y pronunció las últimas palabras que oiría el hollow.

- Hadou 31. Shakkahou- la parte del hollow que había justo delante de su mano reventó, dejando un enorme hueco en el costado del hollow. La destreza de Koe con el kidoh era tal que pocos eran los hechizos que ella necesitaba recitar para que salieran como ella deseaba. Eishou Haki, el rechazo de la invocación. Y ella era una maestra en él.

El segundo le paso la espada cerca de su cara, pero no llegó a rozarla. Girando sobre si misma atacó a la pierna del hamen arrancándosela para acto seguido destrozarle la cabeza con el mismo kidoh de antes. El ultimo iba a pillarla desprevenida, pero un dragón de hielo lo interceptó en el aire estrellándolo contra una casa cercana. La joven se volvió y vio al capitán de la 10 con su bankai liberado, defendiendo su división. Su juventud no correspondía con su poder, pero era un factor importante, pues le restaba experiencia. Posiblemente fuera un niño genio, pero no era ni por asomo un experto shinigami.

La joven intrusa sintió un poder que no era ni de lejos el de un hamen corriente. Dirigió su atención a donde combatía su compañero y lo encontró luchando contra un hamen de estatura humana terriblemente fuerte.

- Un menos… espero que puedas con él sin problemas Meik- murmuró Koe mientras se lanzaba a combatir otros dos hamen.

Estos eran bastante grandes, más de lo normal. Calibrando su energía espiritual y sus acciones supuso que uno de los dos al menos era un ajuukaru… _Demasiados menos hay aquí. Tal vez sean las primeras pruebas de __Aizen__ sobre menos, los que no salieron como esperaba. ¿Se intenta librar de sus errores?_ Ambos atacaron a la vez, pero Koe se movió más deprisa saltando sobre sus cabezas y lanzando en pleno vuelo un byakurai al que supuso que era el menos. Este se estrelló sonoramente contra el suelo quedándose paralizado unos instantes, mientras el otro reaccionaba y saltaba sobre la intrusa.

Lejos de allí, en la entrada a la sala de audiencias de la división 1, Kuchiki taicho y Unohana taicho observaban como se desarrollaba la batalla. Unohana no conocía de nada a la recién llegada, pero sospechaba que su callado compañero sí. Kuchiki Byakuya no necesitó que se le preguntara nada.

- Se llama Koe, fue una de las oficiales más destacadas de la división 6 en mis tiempos de fukutaicho. Desapareció hace unos 100 años, pero no es mayor que Meikram. Él estuvo dando tumbos en las divisiones antes de llegar a la mía. Era una especialista en Kidoh, una de las mejores que he llegado a ver.- explicó brevemente el capitán.

La aludida había atravesado a su atacante con la zampakutoh y esperaba a ver cómo reaccionaba el menos. Su cabello, largo por delante pero acortándose hasta la nuca conforme se alejaba de la cara, se mecía por el viento. Observaba la acción con ojos estudiosos, sopesando todas sus posibilidades para ganar. No eran pocas, pero la mayoría incluía el uso de un kidoh especialmente destructivo, el de su shikai o el de su máscara. Y ninguna de las 3 le parecía buena idea. Cuando el menos atacó un shinigami apareció de la nada con una zampa curiosa, con la empuñadura en forma de cruz. Casi no se veía por un manto de densa niebla que le ocultaba el brazo y parte de la empuñadura. Ocultó a Koe y a él mismo en una densa niebla, después se volvió y sonrió a la intrusa.

- Cuanto tiempo Koe- dijo el chico, pero de pronto se volvió y esquivó por poco un ataque de la zampakutoh del menos. El siguiente ataque se lanzó con gran fuerza y consiguió poner su propia zampakutoh entre él y el menos. El ataque fue tan poderoso que el joven shinigami salió despedido. Koe observó el ataque e interceptó al shinigami tras un shumpa perfecto.

- Kaede-kun… siempre has sido muy lanzado… demasiado- dijo sonriente la intrusa.

El shingami tenía el pelo un poco largo, bastante despeinado. Tenía una coleta delgada y el cabello oscuro. No era demasiado alto, pero le daba igual. Observó a su antigua amiga mientras ella centraba su atención en el hamen. El capitán Hitsugaya mantenía entretenidos a los hamen, pero su bankai comenzaba a debilitarse, los pétalos comenzaban a disminuir demasiado rápido. Un hamen no era un problema, pero cuatro si. No podía mantenerse así durante mucho tiempo. Pero otro bankai hizo acto de presencia y arrambló contra uno y los hamen. Era una serpiente enorme formada por distintos huesos unidos por la energía espiritual del shinigami. El cual era Abarai Renji, teniente del 6º escuadrón que había liberado su Bankai para ayudar al joven capitán de la 10. Koe se volvió hacia su viejo amigo, le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se lanzó a por el menos.

La Vizard lanzó otro rayo blanco que destrozó la cabeza de un hamen y detuvo el embiste del menos su zampa agarrada por ambas manos. En esta ocasión ella fue la que lo lanzó despedido. En ese instante oyó que su compañero gritaba su nombre, se volvió hacia él y se quedó horrorizada con lo que vio.

- Jodeer…. Meik ¿Por qué le has cabreado tanto?


	7. Fin del duelo

Meikram, desde su posición comenzaba a preguntarse lo mismo que su compañera. _¿Y yo a este que le he hecho?_ Recordaba la pelea como algo lejano y perdido en la niebla de su memoria, en esos instantes olvidaba todo lo demás y se centraba en sobrevivir, aunque últimamente había aprendido a "divertirse". Uno de los "regalos" que le hacia su parte Hollow. Se volvía frío, distante, demasiado directo y burlón a veces y cruel y sanguinario en las batallas como aquella. La máscara siempre era la última opción, porque cada vez que la usaban adelantaban la fecha del próximo encuentro con el hollow. Pero en aquel momento al cosa cambiaba, aquel cabrón iba a usar un zero, y el estaba a 20 metros sobre él… el área de devastación seria inmenso.

Koe empezó a hacer unos sellos extraños, olvidándose de los hamen que había a su espalda. Tal era su trance que no percibió al menos que había dejado antes y que volvía al ataque. Pero una nube de pétalos de cerezo lo arrolló. A cierta distancia en otro tejado, Kuchiki Byakuya tomaba parte de en la batalla junto con sus compañeros.

El vizard observaba a su compañera sabiendo a la perfección su objetivo. Pero se percató más tarde de la presencia de otro shinigami demasiado cerca de allí. Una chica permanecía en lo alto de un edificio plantando cara a un hollow hamen. El zero estaba casi listo para ser disparado y la chica no podría escapar viva de ese impacto. _¡¡Dioses!! Corre, corre_ Meikram desapareció nuevamente llegando hasta donde estaba la chica, cogiéndola en brazos en un instante y volviendo a desaparecer. Aquello no era un shumpa, y con los años se había ido diferenciando cada vez más de uno, pasando a ser como si se lo llevara el viento, que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Koe terminó los seños y lanzó un Kidoh que encerró al menos en una barrera espiritual justo cuando lanzaba el zero. La fuerza del zero fue tal que Koe sintió por un momento que la barrera iba a ceder, pero no lo hizo. El intruso aterrizó rodando sobre otra azotea con la shinigami en brazos. Cuando consiguió frenar se quedó sentado con la cabeza de la shinigami apoyada en su hombro, pero no le dio importancia. Rápidamente se giró hacia el menos, que le miraba con odio y ansia de sangre. No se movía, él estaba tras la barrera de Koe y no podría alcanzarlo si un zero no había conseguido romperla. Pero a esa distancia el menos no vio un cambio significativo en el joven intruso, pero la shinigami si.

Nada más volverse Meikram, la shinigami se incorporó y, al mirar a su salvador se asustó terriblemente, tanto que de un salto se puso en pie y se alejó extrayendo su zampakutoh, asustada. El vizard ni la miró, su atención la tenía captada el menos. Pero no la ignoró.

- Tranquilízate, no soy lo que parezco. Aunque puedo llegar a ser bastante peor que lo que aparento.

El vizard se levantó con calma, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Pero había cambiado, ahora tenía el blanco de los ojos de un color negro profundo, dos líneas se habían dibujado en sus mejillas y una máscara de hollow en el lateral derecho de su cabeza. Su rostro, que parecía serio o despreocupado ahora dejaba entrever una sonrisa sádica que hubiera podido pertenecer al mismísimo Zaraki Kenpachi en una batalla.

- Me has tocado los huevos lo suficiente como para cabrearme, felicidades. Pero no volverá a ocurrir- decía Meikram mientras metía los dedos en los ojos de la máscara y la acercaba al rostro- Voy a destrozarte, no dejare de ti ni el recuerdo…- Y se la terminó de poner.

En situaciones normales, la shinigami se hubiera visto asfixiada por el creciente poder espiritual que derrocharía el vizard al convertirse en hollow, pero no ocurrió porque en el mismo instante en que se la puso desapareció. A partir de entonces la acción se precipitó. Un sonido, como el de un cristal al romperse, se produjo al reventar la barrera de Koe y Meikram apareció propinándole un bestial rodillazo en la cara al hamen, resquebrajándole la parte izquierda de la máscara y berreando a voz en grito: JOPUTAA!!

Koe observaba la escena pensando para sus adentros que, aun en forma de Hollow, Meikram seguía siendo Meikram. El grito se oyó en toda la SS, y el golpe se sintió en toda la SS. El impacto fue de tal calibre que el área vibró durante unos segundos. Pero el vizard no había terminado, siguió golpeando al hamen con furia desmedida. Del primer rodillazo salió despedido, pero apareció justo enfrente suya dándole una patada en toda la cara, después le propinó un gancho en el estomago, y desde ahí comenzó a darle sonoros puñetazos tanto en la cabeza como en el estomago. Para terminar le pegó una patada en la barbilla con tal fuerza que salió disparado hacia arriba.

Todos lo vieron, todos observaron como en cuestión de segundos el vizard le había dado una paliza increíble a un hamen vastoroode. Pero la única que no se extrañó fue Koe, que sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz el mejor luchador cuerpo a cuerpo que había tenido la 6. Sora y Grave combatían codo con codo contra uno de los hamen mientras Zaraki despachaba a dos él solo. Byakuya mantenía alejados a los hamen que acudían al hospital con su bankai y protegía a los heridos que allí eran atendidos. Mientras tanto Shusui y Ukitake liberaban sus zampakutohs y atacaban con gran rapidez a todo hollow que observaban.

Pero aun asi, ninguno pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Meikram se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia. En un instante apareció muy por encima del vastoroode, que se aproximaba hacia él a gran velocidad. Desenvainó su zampakutoh y atacó al menos en medio de su ascensión. Meikram, que había tomado impulso para dar un tajo con mayor fuerza, cayó como un meteorito al suelo, pero el hamen quedó partido por la mitad.

- Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se me toca los huevos…- dijo el vizard saliendo de entre los escombros que había provocado en su impetuoso ataque. El hamen se disolvió en el acto con un gran rugido de rabia.

Todos los hamen centraron su atención en la amenaza mayor que había en ese instante: Meikram. Este les sintió antes de que se comenzaran a acercar y se desvaneció en el aire.

Sora, cuyo hamen había huido en pos de Meikram, se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía, pues no era un shumpa, eso deja una marca, aquello no dejaba rastro ninguno, desaparecía y no se sabía dónde podría aparecer otra vez. Siempre pensó que su compañero era un maestro en el shumpa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, tenía algún truco bajo la manga que ella desconocía. Grave, la ver las dudas reflejadas en el rostro de Sora supuso que era lo que la preocupaba.

- Te preguntas como hace eso ¿no?- preguntó graveyard, pues él si lo sabía, ya había captado antes ese pequeño y sutil matiz de diferencia que en aquellos años tenía lo que él hacía con el shumpa- se funde en las corrientes de aire, es un poder que al principio solo podía usarlo cuando liberaba el shikai, pero ahora parece que puede hacerlo a voluntad. Me lo explicó hace años, cuando entró en la 6 le vi hacerlo y capte la diferencia.

Sora y Graveyard se volvieron hacia meikram que ahora estaba rodeado de Hamens por todos lados, casi todos los que habían aparecido en la SS estaban a su alrededor. El vizard, desde debajo de su máscara los observaba y se reía de aquellos pobres infelices.

- ¿Vosotros también queréis que os zurre?? Vale, qué más dará 1 que 10- rió.

Ante la sorpresa de muchos, varios de los hollows quedaron atrapados en una especie de barrera negra que les cubrió. Instantes después se oyeron los gritos agonizantes de los que se encontraban en su interior y la barrera desapareció mostrando los cuerpos descuartizados de los hamen antes de disolverse en el aire. Meikram aprovechó esa distracción para decir solo dos palabras.

- Ban-Kai

Koe, un poco cansada tras usar un kidoh de alto nivel como el ataúd negro observó con una sonrisa como todos los hamen eran masacrados en un instante por un huracán de cuchillas.


	8. Y vendran 9 más

Los pocos hamen que quedaron fueron destruidos por los capitanes sin mayor problema. Koe se sentó pesadamente en una de las azoteas, agotada por haber tenido que usar el hadou 90 sin invocación, pues no lo dominaba totalmente y le llevaba más trabajo del habitual. Meikram se posó con suavidad a su lado, con la máscara aún puesta pero con la zampakutoh envainada. Sora y Grave, desde varios metros de distancia, observaron como la máscara comenzaba a resquebrajarse hasta que se hizo trizas y desapareció, dejando sus ojos oscurecidos y las marcas de sus mejillas a la vista. Bajó la cabeza, dejando que el pelo le cubriera el rostro y al volver a elevarla sus ojos volvían a ser normales y las marcas habían desaparecido. Se estiró un poco y sonrió a su compañera, que le devolvió la sonrisa con igual afabilidad.

Kaede, que estaba ayudando a la shinigami que Meikram había salvado, les vio y en su fuero interno sintió muchos celos del vizard, por estar tan cerca de Koe. Graveyard cogió la mano de Sora y la estrechó, si ningún motivo en especial, solo por comprobar que seguía allí con él. Los capitanes comenzaban a agruparse en torno a la entrada de la sala de audiencias mientras Yamamoto-sama meditaba.

- Posee el bankai, y un poder cercano al de los capitanes. ¿Es este el verdadero poder de un vizard?- se preguntaba el joven Hitsugaya en voz alta. Nadie respondió.

Meikram ayudó a Koe a levantarse, la vizard se limpió el polvo y comenzó a alejarse. El intruso miró de refilón a todos los que les observaban y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Su compañera abrió una puerta de la nada y la atravesó sin mirar atrás. El vizard se detuvo a la entrada.

- ¡¡Viejo Yama!! Vendrán 9 vizards, pero no a la vez, Ustedes pueden mandarnos shinigamis si lo desean, solo háganoslo saber de alguna forma. Hasta la vistaa!!- gritó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, que se desvaneció tras cerrarse.

Sora estuvo a punto de lanzarle un cascote a Meikram antes de cerrar la puerta por no haber tenido la consideración de despedirse de ellos, pero Grave consiguió controlarla por los pelos. Kaede se apenó de que Koe ni siquiera se dignara a despedirse de él. Grave parecía el único al que aquello le resultaba indiferente, pues ya no eran los viejos amigos que conocieron en la academia. Ahora habían cambiado, se habían transformado en algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. En algo que tal vez no quería comprender.

Yamamoto llamó a los capitanes, haciendo especial énfasis en esa palabra, por lo que Zaraki dejó a Yachiru fuera con la pareja de shinigamis, cosa que la enfadó sobremanera. Los shinigami que se quedaron fuera decidieron volver cada uno a sus divisiones y ver en que podían ser de ayuda. Mientras, los capitanes debatían otra cuestión.

- Los vizard son enemigos temibles, tal vez a la altura de un capitán bien entrenado en cuestión de destreza pero bastante por encima en poder.- conjeturaba el capitán de la 12.

- A nosotros matar a esa cantidad de hamen en ese tiempo nos habría resultado casi imposible.- concluyó el joven capitán de la 10

- Y a ellos también, la única diferencia es que el fuerte de Meikram es la velocidad. Es rápido y letal- dijo secamente Kuchiki Taicho.

- Y su compañera es una experta en las artes demoníacas, mejor de lo que nos pensábamos en un primer momento. Hizo lo mismo que Aizen me hizo a mí, y ese es un kidoh complicado- comentó Komamura taicho.

- En definitiva, los vizards son fuertes y poderosos, no se andan con chiquitas cuando se trata de sobrevivir y usan todos sus recursos para ello- sentenció con voz firme el comandante.

La reunión duró varias horas más en la que todos los capitanes comentaron lo que había observado durante aquella pelea. Kuchiki Taicho hizo especial hincapié en la facilidad con la que tanto los dos vizards como los hamen entraron en la SS, los últimos entrando directamente al Seireitei a pesar de la barrera. Komamura comento la destreza en el kidoh de Koe, y Zaraki la fuerza que Meikram había obtenido en tan solo 50 años y Kurotchi conjeturaba sobre su bankai.

Fuera de allí ya era de noche. Todos los afectados dormían en sus divisiones. Sora no dejaba de pensar en lo que había cambiado Meikram y se sorprendía que Koe siguiera viva también. Recordó involuntariamente su fiesta de graduación, en la que Grave y Kae casi se besan (demasiado sake) y en la que Meik se puso unas orejas de gato y comenzó a maullar. Sora, que llevaba un par de copas de sake de más no pudo hacer más que abrazarle y acariciarle la cabeza. _Nos lo pasamos muy bien entonces, cuando estábamos todos…_ Ese recuerdo la llevó al día en que le notificaron la muerte de su hermano. Ella y Meik había estado entrenando el shumpa, que al shinigami de ojos azules le salía casi sin querer. Un mensajero llegó y se lo dijo, dando su pésame y dejándoles sola. Sora aguantó una expresión estoica hasta que se hubo marchado, después se volvió hacia Meik, le abrazó y lloró en su hombro. Nadie supo nunca de eso.

También recordó el ascenso del shinigami a teniente de la 6, Kaede no dejaba de decirle que algún día esa banda seria suya y Meikram contestó: hasta que llegue ese día la banda es mía. En ese momento ya habían desaparecido dos compañeros, Koe y Wenmarc. Y Wenmarc seguía en paradero desconocido. Tal vez fuera él también un vizard o tal vez murió hacia años… de todas maneras, el grupo se había escindido para siempre. A su lado, Grave se revolvía en sueños. Sora le arropó otra vez y le beso en la frente como si fuera un niño pequeño. Él se calmó y Sora se durmió a su lado, abrazándole.

Kaede se durmió rápidamente por el cansancio. En sus sueños rememoraba su época en la academia, en la que él y Koe eran más que amigos. Cuando Graveyard y Meikram eran inseparables amigos de travesuras. Cuando estaban todos juntos… sus sueños se tornaron pesadillas en las que Koe desaparecía en una profunda y absorbente oscuridad, sin volverse atrás a despedirse, sin una palabra. Meikram se transformaba en un hollow cuya mirada helaba la sangre, y Graveyard perdía el corazón y Sora su alma… y él se quedaba solo en un campo devastado por una batalla terrible y horrorosa. Entonces… gritó todo cuanto pudo… y se despertó. Estaba bañado en sudor frío y respiraba con dificultad, a grandes bocanadas. Algo en su interior le dijo que, de alguna forma, eso iba a ocurrir…

A la mañana siguiente, dos sombras llegaron ante las puertas del Seireitei. Se acercaron a paso ligero para entrar pero el muro cayó de nuevo con gran estruendo. Ambos desconocidos miraron el muro, después el uno al otro y por ultimo al suelo con resignación.

- Nos hemos adelantado, solo puede ser eso.- sentenciaba uno de los intrusos.

Era una mujer vestida con un top de tirantas negro, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados negros también repletos de cadenas y correas en los muslos. Calzaba unas botas raídas con puntera de acero deslustrado. En las muñecas varias pulseras de pinchos y tachonadas. El cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas, de un color azulado. Sus ojos eran verdes y el contorno lo había maquillado de negro. Sus orejas estaban tremendamente perforadas pero no tenía ni un solo piercing en su cara.

Su compañero iba con una americana clara, una camisa desabrochada por arriba y con un faldón caído debajo, unos pantalones de vestir verdes oscuros y unos zapatos también de vestir. Tenía el pelo entre castaño y pelirrojo, recogido en una coleta a media altura, tenía los ojos carmesíes y la mirada seria aunque prepotente.

Ambos llevaban espada, la primera colgada de una cadena al pantalón, el segundo la tenia cogida por el extremo inferior y apoyada en su hombro.

- Genial- dijo escuetamente el extraño, con tono irónico.


	9. Primer contacto

Tras unos instantes un enorme shinigami cayó del cielo justo enfrente suyo. Los dos extraños ni se inmutaron. El guardián los miró con gran desprecio.

- Soy el guardián de esta puerta y mi nombre es..

- No nos interesa, tío gordo.- le atajo la desconocida.- Hemos venido a hablar con el viejo, así que déjanos pasar, tenemos autorización.

- ¿¿Autorización??- el gigante hizo el amago de desenvainar su espada. El otro desconocido le dio un golpe con el mango de su espada y lo lanzó hacia su izquierda

- Esto es ridículo.

Su compañera se rió por lo bajo. Después se acercó a la puerta, con tranquilidad. Se agacho y escarbó un poco en la tierra para pasar la mano debajo del portón. El gigante comenzaba a incorporarse y se abalanzaba contra los intrusos. La chica, ante la mirada atónita, no solo de los que habían salido para saber que era aquel jaleo o del guardián, si no de los shinigamis que había al otro lado alertados por la caída de la muralla por segunda vez en dos días, comenzó a levantar el portón sin apenas esfuerzo y con una sola mano. Su compañero pasó bajo la puerta despreocupadamente, agachándose un poco, después pasó ella y dejo caer la puerta de nuevo. Al otro lado se dirigieron a la aglomeración de shinigamis que allí se empezaba a congregar.

- Avisad al viejo Yama… Decidle que dos vizards quieren presentarse ante él- anunció la chica que a todas luces parecía llevar el bastón de mando. Todos los shinigamis se miraron los unos a los otros como intentando buscar una respuesta en los ojos de los demás. La intrusa comenzó a cabrearse- YA!!- gritó imperiosamente. Los que se encontraban más cerca de ella se asustaron de verdad, y varios shinigami se marcharon corriendo.

- Me aburro- fue todo lo que dijo el otro.

Varios minutos después ya estaban ante el comandante y varios de los capitanes. El de la 13, la 10, la 8, la 6 y la 2. El resto estaban entretenido en otras materias.

- Identificaos, jóvenes vizards- habló el anciano, sin dejar que su voz cascada restara autoridad a sus palabras.

La joven se quitó unas gafas de sol, apoyando una de sus patillas en el escote de su top. Miró al anciano con sus ojos verdes y contestó.

- ¿¿Ya empezamos con los interrogatorios?? Lo que me extraña es que no esté el sádico cabrón presente- dijo altaneramente refiriéndose al capitán de la 12.

- Contesta a la pregunta Vizard.- exigió el joven capitán de la 10.

- ¿¿Quién te crees que eres chibigami??

El comentario hizo que una vena se le hinchara en la frente a Hitsugaya. Ukitake miraba perplejo la contestación de la vizard y Shunsui hacia lo imposible para no reírse, escondiéndose bajo su gorro de paja.

- No… me llames…. Chibigami…. Soy el capitán Hitsugaya… - consiguió responder el capitán controlando su ira.

La chica iba a responder otra vez pero su compañero le puso la mano en el hombro acallándola. Él también se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas en la clavícula y pasando las patillas por su cuello para apoyarlas detrás. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en el viejo.

- Mi nombre es Ichimura Setsu, ex 3er oficial del 5º escuadrón- la revelación dejó de piedra a todos los presentes. Después dirigió una mirada fugaz a su compañera y esta se presentó también.

- Mi nombre es Yamada Tomoyo, ex 2ª oficial del 11º escuadrón- respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Y hemos venido a preparar tanto a la SS como a los shinigamis para librar una guerra abierta contra hueco mundo en pleno. Al parecer somos los primeros, los 7 restantes deberian de llegar en la próxima semana.

Esa misma tarde 4 oficiales, un teniente y un capitán marchaban al mundo mortal para controlar las actividades de sus nuevos aliados. Shunsui conversaba con la capitana Unohana de la elección de personas que habían de cumplir tal misión.

- ¿Por qué ellos? Hay mejores y más experimentados que ellos.

- Yamamoto-sama no busca experiencia, sino confianza. No trata de intimidar a los vizard, sino de demostrarles que será un digno aliado.

- Supongo que por eso ha mandado a esos zagales… lo que no entiendo es la chica.. ¿Qué pinta ella en todo eso? No tiene relación ninguna con el resto del grupo…

- Fue una solicitud especial. Ella le pidió a Hitsugaya-taicho que la recomendara para la misión, y él lo hizo. Todavía no sé porque- Unohana no despegaba la mirada de los informes que tenía delante, sin embargo Shunsui no dejaba de dar vueltas y revolverlo todo.

Inmediatamente llegó la teniente Nanao y se llevó al capitán con la excusa de que tenía que revisar unos informes, pero en verdad era para librar a la capitana de su compañía.

Los 6 shinigamis llegaron sin problema hasta el mundo humano guiados por las mariposas infernales. Habían preguntado a los dos vizard donde podrían encontrar a los vizard que el día anterior les habían visitado. Ichimura les dijo unas coordenadas y se fiaron de esos datos. Pero una vez allí la cosa cambiaba… estaban en mitad de un campo con hierba corta y varias zonas con arboles grandes. Era un terreno bastante accidentado con muchos desniveles pero liso y sin obstáculos… salvo unos cuantos boquetes con arena fina.

Estaban todos preguntándose qué pasaba cuando una chica conocida apareció por detrás del grupo. La chica les silbó y todo el grupo se giró. Ante ellos estaba Koe de nuevo, vestida con un chaleco cerrado y un niki de manga larga. Unos pantalones rotos bajo la rodilla y unas botas terminaban su conjunto. La zampakutoh la llevaba enganchada al cinturón.

- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, si hacen el favor de acompañarme les guiare hasta donde se encuentra el resto. En un shumpa estaremos todos allí.- acto seguido desapareció. Los shinigamis la siguieron sin perder un segundo.

Cuando aterrizaron se encontraban en un claro enorme desde el cual se dominaba gran parte de la zona. Allí se encontraban varios vizard, unos sentados en el suelo, en las piedras o de pie. Había uno con un peinado que parecía querer asemejarse al de Zaraki, con unos cascos enormes, otra de pelo verde con un traje extraño, otra era una típica estudiante con cara de pocos amigos, había un gigante bien vestido aunque con un extraño gorro en la cabeza, a su lado una niña con dos coletas y vestida con un chándal y cara de mala leche. A la izquierda estaban un chico alto con el cabello liso y hasta la mandíbula y el flequillo cortado horizontalmente. A su lado había un joven vestido con una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones rajados por varios sitios y unos tirantes colgando del pantalón y tenía la mirada perdida. A pocos centímetros una chica bien vestida con una cazadora larga estaba sentada en el suelo, tenía el cabello liso y largo, recogido en una coleta y los ojos grises.

Y al frente de ellos estaban Meikram con un palo apoyado en el hombro y otro vestido de noche y aunque un poco y que acaba de golpear una pequeña bola blanca con un palo parecido al de Meikram.

- Golf, estamos en un campo de golf- informó Ukitake-taicho. Todos los vizard se giraron hacia los recién llegados. Meikram miró de refilón a los shinigami y volvió su atención hacia el campo de golf.


	10. Que raros son los Vizard

- Bueno, os presento a Ukitake-sama, capitán del 13º escuadrón. A Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente del 10º escuadrón, a Graveyard y Thika Sora, oficiales del 11º Escuadrón, a Kaede, oficial del 6º Escuadrón y a Krunzik, oficial del 10 escuadrón.- les presentó Koe. Meikram se volvió al escuchar ese último nombre, pues era el único que no conocía.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Krunzik era más o menos alta, con el cabello castaño cayéndole libre por los hombros y la espalda, de complexión atlética. Sus ojos oscuros eran bastante atrayentes pero al principio el vizard no la reconoció. Después la recordó: era la chica a la que salvó del zero del menos. Al reconocerlo volvió a darles la espalda y siguió centrado en el juego.

- Tenéis los gigais que encargasteis a Urahara detrás de esos arbustos, ponéoslos y vestíos, la ropa esta en las bolsas de al lado. Os esperamos- dijo el vizard de flequillo recto.

- Si, aburridos de cojones- dijo uno que había pasado desapercibido a los shinigamis. Estaba sentado detrás del vizard enorme. Tenía un piercing en la ceja y fulminaba con la mirada a Meikram.

- Kensei, muérete un rato anda- le espetó Meikram.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo Meik… eres el que está jugando a este aburrido juego.

- Me uno a Kensei…- dijo el chico de los tirantes.

- Muérete tú también Kei.

- No te metas con mi hermano, Meik, que la vamos a tener…

Los vizard discutían entre ellos como cuando se discute en una familia, por banalidades, pero sin pretender ofender a nadie. Así eran los vizard, no eran monstruos exentos de sentimientos, fríos y calculadores como los hollows, pero tampoco tenian la rigidez de los shinigami. Se notaba que eran libres, que no estaban sometidos a ningún poder superior, que no estaban dominados por alguien más fuerte. Eran extraños. Y para los capitanes, peligrosos.

- Por cierto, Dhinji- dijo Meikram dirigiéndose al del flequillo recto.- No pienso volver a ir a la tienda del tendero loco ese de Urahara, siempre intenta timarme… y un día de estos le arreare una ostia al mocoso del pelo rojo. La próxima vez manda a Kei, yo me niego.

El chico de los tirantes se dio por aludido y miró al vizard de la camisa a cuadros con un deje de odio.

- Ni de coña… Antes me voy de camping a hueco mundo…

- Dejad de quejaros… sois muy ruidosos- se quejó la estudiante.

Sora salió con el gigai y la ropa puesta: un top sin tirantes negro que no le llegaba al ombligo y dejaba entre ver dos cicatrices que se cruzaban más arriba. También vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros con una cadena en lugar de un cinturón. Unas botas y una gabardina negra que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Por último una gargantilla con el símbolo del ying-yang. Se dirigió hacia Koe pues Meikram parecía ignorarles a todos ellos.

Detrás de ella apareció Krunzik, que llevaba simplemente una camisa negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color, el calzado eran unas zapatillas deportivas entre negras y grises.

Kaede y Grave salieron a la vez. Kaede llevaba una sudadera simple con capucha y unos vaqueros. Graveyard una sudadera dos tallas más grande y unos vaqueros extremadamente anchos con una cadena bastante grande colgándole por el lado derecho.

Matsumoto llevaba un una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta vaquera corta, unos jeans de color desgastado.

Por último salió Ukitake, vestido con unos vaqueros nuevos, unos zapatos normales, una camisa azulada y una chaqueta americana que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Cuando Ukitake salía Meikram daba un golpe a la bola de golf. Esta surcó rápidamente el cielo, todo el campo llegando al green. Rebotó dos veces y rodó directa al hoyo. Su compañero suspiró con tristeza.

- Maldita sea… así no hay forma… llevamos 9 de 18… y solo hacemos eagles… no es posible- dijo el vizard bajando la vista.

- Me aburro…- rezongó Kensei otra vez.

- Ya vale, chicos… dejad esa mierda de juego- dijo Shinji.

- Hirakooo

- Con los shinigami aquí ya no hay que esperar- replicó muy mal humorada la niña.

- Hiyori tiene razón. Vámonos de aquí- concluyó Hirako y todos se movieron, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, cogieron sus zampakutoh y comenzaron a abandonar la zona.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Por lo pronto a comer- contestó rápidamente el vizard de los cascos.

Los shinigamis se quedaron de una pieza hasta que el estomago del que respondía al nombre de Kei comenzó a rugir. Al suyo lo siguió el de Kensei y a estos les acompañó el de la chica del pelo verde. Kaede pasaba de los demás vizards y centraba su atención en Koe. Durante el trayecto del campo de golf al súper intentó entablar conversación numerosas veces con ella, pero ella le esquivaba con sutileza. Empezaba a sentirse especialmente ignorado, a pesar de que en el pasado habían estado muy unidos.

Lo mismo pasaba con Sora y Grave con respecto a Meikram. El vizard se entretenía charlando con Kei y la que dijo ser su hermana, se parecían mucho. Sora le observaba con ira reflejada en sus ojos. Lo único que la calmó y al mismo tiempo la extrañó fue lo que colgaba del cuello del vizard. Le dio un codazo a Graveyard y le dijo que mirara a su antiguo amigo. Él también se dio cuenta al momento.

- Lo sigue teniendo- dijo casi en un susurro el shinigami. Era una cruz frisada de plata. Krunzik, que les había visto observando al vizard, se acercó para preguntar qué ocurría.

- ¿Ves la cruz que lleva Meikram al cuello?- preguntó Grave sin mostrar asomo de emoción. La joven asintió- Fue el regalo que le hicimos entre todos por haber sido ascendido a teniente. Antes la llevaba colgando de esa especie de candado que lleva en la zampa… la lleva como un colgante.

- Pero la sigue llevando- sentenció Sora.

Los vizard, dentro del Súper, compraron prácticamente de todo. Desde fideos precocinados, a pan de molde y lonchas de queso y de distintos embutidos, bolsas de snacks, patatas fritas precocinadas…. Y todo en grandes cantidades.

- ¿Compráis comida para un mes?- preguntó Kaede.

- Me parece mucha comida ¿no?- comentó Ukitake al ver pasar toda aquella cantidad de comida por la caja registradora. La cajera interiormente se estaba acordando de toda la familia de todos y cada uno de los vizards.

- ¿Un mes? Que tonterías dices…- contestó Hiyori.

- Ah¿es para dos?

- Es para esta semana- explicó secamente la hermana de Kei. Los shinigamis se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Ukitake sonrió aunque con el pensamiento interno de _Que raros que son estos __vizards_ Lo que más sorprendió a los shinigamis fue ver a Matsumoto con varios embases de 5 litros de helado de distintos sabores. Esta se puso en la fila de los vizard y colocó su compra con la suya.

- ¿¿Me lo pagáis??

- Kei… me acaba de dar un antojo... trae mas de estos… y también de frambuesa, ese es mío- ordenó la hermana del aludido. Este obedeció pero en contra de su voluntad. Cuando regresó llevaba casi el triple de lo que Matsumoto había cogido- Ahora si, y por esta vez lo pagaremos todo nosotros…


	11. Comienzan los preparativos

En la SS Tomoyo estaba en lo que antes era el dúo Terminal, antes de que fuera destruido. A su espalda apareció su compañero vizard. Se quedó mirando al cielo mientras su compañera estaba en cuclillas mirando al suelo.

- ¿Cómo está la cosa?- preguntó la vizard.

- La 12 y la 4 son las que más energía tienen en su parte de la barrera, la que menos es la 11 y la 7. El resto se la distribuyen como pueden quedándose más o menos de manera equitativa. Nosotros deberíamos reforzar la 12, la 4 y la 10 por igual y el resto aumentar lo suficiente el poder de la barrera para que no puedan colarse más hollows.

- ¿Por qué la 12, la 10 y la 4¿Qué tienen de especial?

- La 12 es un armero casi, está repleto de todo tipo de armas. La 4 es de los curadores, y la10 he encontrado un archivo extenso sobre kidohs y sus usos. Por ese motivo.

- Pues vale. Comencemos de una vez.- Tomoyo se extrajo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros ajustados negros un papel doblado en cuatro partes que mostraba un esquema aéreo del Seireitei.

- Recuerda lo que hemos dicho y las zonas a reforzar.

- Si, si, odio ocuparme de la defensa, lástima que para este kidoh necesitemos ser dos- refunfuñó la joven.

Ambos clavaron sus zampakutohs en la hoja y liberaron su reiatsu. Este se canalizó hasta la barrera que protegía el seireitei y se unió a ella, reforzándola y mejorándola. Todos los shinigamis miraron aquella extraña magia y se preguntaron si de verdad podían confiar en ellos. Pero, de todas formas, se verían obligados a hacerlo. Eran órdenes.

Los vizard terminaron el kidoh extraño justo cuando una nueva figura avanzaba hacia la corte de los espíritus puros. Una mujer oscura, de cabello castaño recogido en cientos de trenzas que le caían por debajo de los hombros. Vestía una simple camisa y unos pantalones marrones un poco descoloridos. Y de su cinturón, a la izquierda, colgaba una katana de forma casi vertical.

- Ha llegado- dijo Setsu.

- Ya lo he notado, le cortaran el paso, ve a saludarla Ichimura-kun- planteó Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara.

- La Dama de las Sombras.

- Esa broma no tiene gracia porque la mayoría no hemos leído La Torre Oscura, Ichimura-kun...

- Son muchas coincidencias. Su nombre, su aspecto, su carácter…

- Si, pero tiene las dos piernas. Ve a recibirla antes de que la paren como nos hicieron a nosotros.

Setsu asintió, neutral como siempre, y de un par de shumpas llegó hasta donde un grupo de shinigamis retenían a su recién llegada compañera. Este se acercó y les apartó con cuidado de su camino. Hizo una reverencia formal y saludo a la mujer.

- Encantado de volverte a ver, Dean-sama

- Tesoro, llámame Susannah- le respondió con una gentil y hermosa sonrisa.

- Es una vizard como mi compañera y yo mismo. Dejadla pasar.- dijo dirigiéndose a los shinigamis. Estos refunfuñaron antes de obedecer y apartarse de su camino. La pareja paseo un pequeño trecho sin hablar, hasta convencerse que nadie les escuchaba.

- Veo que ya habéis reforzado la barrera. Me alegro. ¿Qué resta por hacer?- preguntó Sussanah Dean.

- Tú y yo tenemos que encargarnos de la protección de los distintos distritos del rukongai. Yamada-kun se encargara de entrenar a los shinigami para que puedan hacer algo contra los arrancares. También buscara potenciales. De estos se encargaran los que lleguen más adelante.

- Entendido. Pues vayamos al rukongai. ¿Nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno?- Setsu asintió- Ya veo, pues en marcha cariño, cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos- concluyo sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

Tomoyo, mientras tanto, estaba reunida con Yamamoto Genryusai por la siguiente fase de su labor. Este pensó la cuestión durante unos minutos y al final accedió.

- Una última cosa, no quiero solo shinigamis rasos, quiero oficiales y los capitanes más débiles también.

- Está bien. El capitán Hitsugaya Toushirou y los tenientes Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo y Kira Izuru. Al resto no lo comprometeré.

- Me bastan.- la vizard se encaminó hasta la puerta. El comandante intercambio una rápida mirada con su teniente.

- No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan creída y maleducada que hace 100 años, cuando la vimos por última vez.

-Y ya entonces era vizard.

Tomoyo llegó a una gran explanada en la que se habían reunido rápidamente todos los shinigamis a los que se iba a entrenar. La vizard les observó durante unos instantes y cabeceó. _Cuanto debilucho. Ni los que son de la 11 parecen estar a la altura… Bueno, veamos si puedo obrar el milagro._


	12. El hogar

- Bienvenidos a nuestra casa- anunció Hirako mostrando el almacén.- Sabemos que no es gran cosa, pero entramos perfectamente.

- Shinji, la fresita esta dentro ya- le comunicó Meikram- o eso dice Shino.

La aludida, la vizard de pelo verde y traje extraño hinchó los mofletes de rabia porque Meik se le había adelantado.

- Vale, te tocaba a ti luchar hoy contra él Meik.

- La ilusión de mi vida, darme de ostias con un tipo S en potencia.

- Te jodes- replicó Shino sacándole la lengua.

A Meikram se le hincho una vena en la frente. Sora y Kaede habían permanecido cerca de Koe, preguntándole sobre los vizard, sobre ella y sobre Meikram. Kaede tan solo escuchaba, buscando una sola pizca de información que le dijera que Koe seguía sintiendo algo por él, cosa que por el momento no parecía posible. Sora intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amiga aunque esta se mostraba distante. Pero respondía a la mayoría de las preguntas.

Graveyard se mantenía junto con Matsumoto y el ukitake-taicho mientras que Krunzik avanzaba posiciones hablando con los distintos vizard hasta lo que parecía era el joven vizard de la camisa a cuadros que avanzaba a pocos metros de Hirako que marchaba a la cabeza con Hachi, el enorme y trajeado vizard, e Hiyori, la enana repelente como había empezado a llamarla Graveyard.

Hachi dio una palmada al aire e Hirako abrió la puerta. Así comenzaron a pasar todos. Dentro, el almacén era una gran acumulación de cajas en los extremos pero dejando un hueco limpio en el centro. En este hueco había una especie de losa gigante que se alzaba del suelo dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían a una segunda estancia. Cuando los shinigami llegaron a esa otra sala se quedaron perplejos. Era enorme y parecía que estuvieran fuera otra vez. Un vasto y agreste erial debajo de aquel almacén. Todos los shinigamis estaban claramente extrañados con esta estancia, pero a Ukitake le llamo la atención otra cosa, un reiatsu que conocía bien, y que estaba delante suya.

Lo que vio le dejo de piedra.

- Ichigo¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? Si hoy no te pegara de ostias Hiyori…

- ¿A qué te las doy a ti en su lugar, pelado?- replicó la chica.

-Tranquilidad. Kurosaki-kun, hoy te toca intentar darme a mí, así que más te vale esforzarte- dijo Meikram acercándose al joven vestido de shinigami con pelo naranja y un cuchillo jamonero de tamaño extra súper plus.

Ukitake se aproximó hasta el joven pelinaranja rapidamente.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al llegar hasta él. Ichigo le miró extrañado y sorprendido.

- Perdón, fallo nuestro. Se nos olvido comentarte que hoy venían los shinigamis. También ha venido otra conocida tuya creo, Matsumoto-san. Al resto de los shinigamis dudo que los conozcas pues no tuviste mucho contacto con ellos durante tu estancia en la SS- dijo sin duda Hirako

- Hirako… te matooo- dijo entre dientes y visiblemente cabreado el shinigami pelinaranja.

- Eh, quieto pelo de zanahoria, si vas a intentar matar a alguien lo intentas conmigo.- Meikram ya tenía su máscara en la mano y lista para ponérsela.

- El reto será… que me des, con que me golpees una sola vez basta. Te lo advierto, si usas bankai yo también, y sabes que con mi bankai yo soy mucho más rápido que tu, por ahora.

Ichigo se separó del grupo y fue tras Meikram, alejándose bastante del grupo. Ambos se pusieron sus máscaras y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Ichigo combatía conteniéndose como si la presencia de los shinigamis le avergonzara. Meikram esquivaba todos sus ataques haciendo gala de su agilidad y su destreza. No desenvainó ni un poco su zampakutoh, ni siquiera llevo su mano a la empuñadura.

- Vuestra presencia aquí parece que nos jode un poco el entrenamiento…- comentó Kensei, tanteándose el piercing de la ceja.

- Ichigo, céntrate. Si tras los próximos dos ataques veo que sigues sin atender te atacare yo, y no pienso contenerme.

Ukitake se puso al lado de Hirako mientras el resto contemplaba el entrenamiento.

- Kurosaki-kun es… ¿Un vizard?

- Así es, y de los más fuertes. Pero es mucho poder el que tiene que aprender a controlar. Todavía no es capaz de derrotar a Meikram que es de clase C.

- ¿Clase C?- preguntó Sora a Koe que mantenían la misma conversación junto con Kaede y Graveyard.

- Los vizard nos clasificamos según el poder que podemos desarrollar. Clase S serian los de mayor poder. Aquí los únicos clase S son Hirako e Hiyori. Ichigo es un potencial, no llega aún a ese nivel.

- Entonces ¿Cuántas son las clases en las que os dividís?- preguntó Graveyard.

- Cinco: S, A, B, C y D.

- Eso quiere decir que Meikram es de la segunda clase más débil. Si Meik siendo de esa clase hizo lo que hizo en la SS… ¿Qué clase de poder tendrán los de clase S?- Kaede estaba claramente asustado.

- Uno devastador si deciden dejarse llevar.- confirmó la vizard.

Todos devolvieron su atención al combate. Ichigo parecía haber agotado los dos ataques y estos no convencieron a Meikram.

- Ichigo, eres estúpido. Que tus amigos shinigamis estén aquí no implica que temas desatar tu poder. ¿Ves los otros shinigamis? Esos son mis amigos- dijo el vizard señalándose con el pulgar. Ichigo se quedó terriblemente sorprendido pues creía que los vizard no tenían amigos shinigamis.

- ¿Y si se escapa a mi control?- le gritó Ichigo.

- No te creas que no podremos contenerte o incluso matarte. ¡¡Ahora libera ese maldito poder y lucha conmigo de una puta vez!!- Meikram se lanzó al ataque con su zampa en la mano cogida con la hoja hacia abajo.

Ichigo se cubrió pero aún así resultó golpeado por una ráfaga de aire. El vizard de la camisa a cuadros corría hacia su rival a una velocidad insólita, la propia de él.

- ¡¡Estés listo o no allá voy!!!- Y Meikram se abalanzo sobre el joven vizard.


	13. Meikram vs Ichigo

El chico puso su enorme espada entre su rival y él mismo intentando así bloquear el ataque. De nuevo Meikram le demostró que eso con su zampa no servía. Ichigo acabó despedido hacia su espalda con un corte enorme en el torso.

- A ver si aprendemos a estudiar al rival ¡cacho inútil! Te la he colado dos veces con el mismo truco. O espabilas o te voy a cortar los nakasones. Te advierto que si sigues así te voy a dejar hecho unos zorros, tenemos entendido que cierta humana pelirroja y cierta shinigami de la 13 te tienen… "bastante" aprecio.-comento Meikram distraidamente con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios- Seguro que sentirían que te dejara con un brazo menos… o una pierna. ¿Qué dices? Hoy me siento creativo… ¿te hago la cirugía plástica? Te convierto en Zaraki Kenpachi en dos golpes, el peinado te lo curras tu.

- ¡¡Déjame en paz!!- gritó Ichigo fuera de sí. Y se lanzó contra Meikram con renovado ímpetu.

- ¡Al fin! Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Empezamos ya con los asuntos serios?

Meikram levanto un tornado a sus pies para repeler el ataque de Ichigo, que retrocedió a tiempo. El shinigami de pelo azabache se lanzo contra su rival saliendo velozmente del tornado. El vizard pelinaranja reaccionó con rapidez usando un shumpa para alejarse de su contrincante y comenzó a acumular su reiatsu. Todos los vizard conocían aquel procedimiento, y varios shinigamis, pero no los que allí se encontraban. Acto seguido golpeó al aire describiendo un arco de arriba abajo.

- Getsuga tenshou!!- el haz del golpe se proyecto hacia el joven exshinigami del sexto escuadrón cortándolo todo a su paso.

Meikram se echó hacia un lado con velocidad, pero Ichigo con un shumpa llegó hasta su lado y de un ataque desarmó al vizard aunque se alejo en un instante antes de recibir ningún ataque. Ichigo ya sonreía por el logro bajo su máscara. Pero se le borro de inmediato al ver como la zampakutoh regresaba a su propietario pero no volvía a sus manos, si no que se quedaba girando a escasos centímetros de la palma de su mano.

- Sorprendido ¿verdad?- Ichigo no se dejo amilanar y volvió a lanzar el getsuga. Meikram saltó hacia su derecha alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, la espada incluida que dejo de girar, y la lanzo con tal fuerza que cortaba el viento. Ichigo casi no lo esquiva y se llevo un buen corte en el hombro. Ya creía que todo había pasado cuando Meikram volvió a hablar.- Yo que tu no bajaría la guardia.- Y levanto los brazos de nuevo de golpe. Ichigo se lanzo a su izquierda de golpe y la espada paso silbando al lado de su cara y regreso a las manos de su dueño.- ¿Te he dicho ya que adoro mi espada?

Ichigo empezaba a encontrarse contra las cuerdas, notaba como el control de su hollow se esfumaba y sabía que en ese instante sería muy vulnerable. Dudaba que Meikram fuera a llegar tan lejos como para matarle, pero él con la máscara se volvía muy violento. Tenía que acabar rápido, un solo golpe… uno solo y se acabaría, pero era demasiado veloz y ágil. "Si usas tu bankai yo también" había dicho Meikram al comienzo del combate. Pero con el bankai, si conseguía hacerlo antes de que el vizard hiciera el suyo tendría una posibilidad. Una mínima posibilidad… pero algo era algo.

Meikram volvió a lanzar su espada y fue el momento que Ichigo uso. Con su zampakutoh desvió la de su rival y empezó a acumular energía precipitadamente. Meikram se sorprendió y llamó rápidamente a su espada pero Ichigo libero el bankai antes de que esta regresara a las manos de Meik.

- Tensa Zangetsu- dijo al concluir la transformación. Los shinigamis, salvo Matsumoto y Ukitake, estaban sorprendidos. Un simple shinigami sustituto que poseía bankai. Era poco menos que imposible. Ichigo, además de la máscara, vestía ahora una túnica negra de bordes y mangas desgarradas y unos pantalones extremadamente anchos. Su zampakutoh había pasado de ser la madre de todos los cuchillos jamoneros para convertirse en una katana totalmente negra, con la esvástica por guarda y una cadena rota colgando del borde de la empuñadura.

El antiguo shinigami sustituto llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de Meikram.

- No me subestimes fresita, te sobrepaso en experiencia…- y Meikram desapareció de su vista. En alguna parte Meik comenzaba a acumular su reiatsu, con calma, sin prisas. El tiempo a Ichigo se le agotaba, había contado con darle ese golpe pero no llego a hacerlo, se le olvido que, aun con solo su shikai, Meikram era terriblemente rápido. Le encontró. Se volvió y le vio a su espalda.

- BAN- la zampakutoh de Meikram se deshizo en miles de partículas luminosas y a si alrededor parecía haberse liberado un huracán a su alrededor.- KAI!

Un golpe de viento sacudió todo el lugar y las partículas se arremolinaron alrededor de sus manos creándose dos espadas. La camisa a cuadros de Meikram hacía rato que había salido volando y solo llevaba ahora una simple camisa.

- Saiguisu, Kazehime.

Ichigo se lanzó en un último y frenético ataque. Meikram había soltado sus espadas y estas comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor. El reiatsu de Ichigo comenzó a expandirse, negro como el carbón. Todo eso se concentro en su zampa y lo soltó estando al alcance de las espadas de Meikram. Ambos se dieron. Meik salió despedido, al igual que Ichigo. Los bankai se desvanecieron en el aire y ambos acabaron tendidos en el suelo. Meikram en posición fetal agarrándose el estomago con fuerza. Su máscara estaba destrozada dejando solo la zona del ojo derecho. Ichigo tenía el uniforme de shinigami destrozado, lleno de brechas por todos lados. Los shingamis miraron a los contrincantes de hito en hito, a Ichigo se le reventó la máscara, y a Meikram le había abierto el pecho desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Ya se lanzaban a tratar curarle cuando los vizard les detuvieron.

- Tranquilidad, hace falta algo más que ese tajillo para herir a Meikram de gravedad.

Todos miraron expectantes al vizard. Y este se puso bocarriba y dejo a la vista la tremenda herida. Esta, a ojos vista, comenzó a curarse hasta no dejar mas huella que la camisa destrozada.

- Los Hiper regeneradores son increíbles, solo necesitan una pizca de energía espiritual para regenerar cualquier tipo de herida a gran velocidad.- comentaba Risa.

A unos metros de ese grupo, dos vizard descansaban sentados sobre las piedras, el chico de los tirantes y su hermana que estaba rebañando una de las tarrinas de 8 litros de helado. El chico tuvo un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que su hermana. Hachi lo noto y le pregunto a su compañero.

- Kei ¿qué pasa?

- Los arrancares… están aquí…


	14. Los Vizard se muestran a los Arrancar

Ichigo al oír tal palabra se marcho a todo correr con las heridas abiertas que le produjo Meikram. Kensei y Love trataron de detenerle pero era tarde y la fresa ya había abandonado el almacén.

Los shinigamis se alteraron al escuchar las palabras de Kei y se volvieron hacia él para pedir información pero estaba demasiado concentrado como para prestarles atención. Hirako se adelanto y se abrió paso entre los shinigami hasta quedar delante del vizard vidente.

- Kei-kun¿dime que has visto?

- Varios arrancares, espadas, muchas, casi demasiadas… está trabajando rápido, extremadamente rápido. Sabe de nuestra alianza.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Sus almas…

- Genial, habrá que hacer una redada después. ¿Puedes ver cuántos son y donde están?

- No muy lejos, no ocultan su reiatsu, al contrario… lo aumentan… buscan algo… un poder extraño. Un arma tal vez… una princesa pelirroja…- Matsumoto reacciono ante aquello.

- ¡Orihime!! (Hime significa princesa :P).- pero Hirako la calló poniéndole la mano delante con la mirada fulminante y el rostro serio desprovisto de cualquier emoción aparte de la sensación de autoridad y seriedad que emanaba.

- Son 20….30… 37 Arrancares… 15 Espadas - 52 en total. - Los shinigamis destacados aquí están enfrentándose a 4 Espadas.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- No lo sé- dijo Kei con un tono firme, ya no estaba en trance- ya no he visto más. Ni siento más.

- Sal con Kensei y Shino, necesito que vayáis a ver si Orihime está bien, ella y los demás. Megumi, Meikram y Koe irán a la ciudad a exterminar unos cuantos hollows. Hachi e Hiyori irán a salvarle el culo a la fresita. Love, Risa y yo nos encargaremos de salvar el culo a esos shinigamis, esperemos que haya algún capitán. Vosotros- dirigiéndose a los shinigamis- id con el grupo de Meikram o con el de Kensei, habrán mandado solo los arrancares para eso, algo podréis hacer, pero no seáis estorbos.

Dicho esto los vizard se marcharon rápidamente sin esperar a los shinigamis. De estos Ukitake y Matsumoto fueron a ayudar a proteger a Innoe, Kaede y Graveyard siguieron al grupo Koe y Sora con ellos. Krunzik les siguió también, pero prácticamente todos los vizard sabían ya porque.

Meikram empezaba a sospechar de que Krunzik tenía una especie de obsesión por él ya que durante su combate con Ichigo no le quitó ojo y cuando se cruzaban sus miradas parecia... extraña. No le dio importancia, cuando la batalla terminara volvería a desaparecer y no se pasaría de nuevo por la SS a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. A fin de cuentas, desde que se hizo vizard había estado solo y ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

En unos minutos sintieron a los arrancares derrochar su energía espiritual. Meikram desenvaino rápidamente su zampa, así como Koe y Megumi. Grave fue el único en seguir el ejemplo de los vizard y Sora dudo un instante pero decidió quedarse a esperar, observar cómo eran de fuertes sus rivales.

Se encontraban en un parque, unos 8 arrancares, a cada cual más extravagante. Meik se poso en una farola, Megumi en lo alto de un edificio y Koe aterrizo en el suelo con gracilidad. Los 4 shinigamis miraron a los arrancar y a los vizard alternativamente.

- Vaya... carne fresca, y poderosa… me encanta calentar antes del almuerzo- dijo uno de los arrancares que tenía casi toda la mandíbula de la máscara entera y les miraba con los ojo extraviados, centrándose en los shinigamis.

Sin más preámbulos ataco de frente al grupo. El arrancar se vio frenado en seco al sentir el pie de Meikram hundirse en su vientre para salir despedido instantes después.

- Estos se miran, pero no se tocan, a los que os debéis enfrentar es a nosotros- dijo el vizard altivamente.

- ¿Quienes sois?- pregunto otro arrancar con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Respondo al nombre de Meikram, Meikram Dilinch, pero dudo que mi nombre os sirva de mucho una vez que os haya exterminado.- y ataco nuevamente al arrancar de la mandíbula. Esta vez le vio venir y le esquivo sin mucha dificultad.

- Te faltan años para vencernos chiquitín.

- Ah… ¿seguro?- y sonrió. Comenzó a reunir su reiatsu sobre su espada a gran velocidad. Parecía como si su zampakutoh fuera un vórtice que absorbiera todo el aire circundante.- Ban…- los arrancares le miraron extrañados- Kai- todo el reiatsu se libero de golpe en forma de un huracán de grandes proporciones que casi hace levantar el vuelo a los shinigamis y que hizo retroceder a los arrancares.

- Meik empieza fuerte, creo que yo también voy a empezar, pero flojito, no queremos romperlos ya- Megumi sonreía maliciosamente mientras empuñaba su extraña zampakutoh.

Su empuñadura parecía la de un rifle o una escopeta, con hueco para el gatillo incluido.

- No falles, Magoichi!!

La zampakutoh de Megumi se transformo en lo que parecía una metralleta con una hoja de espada por cañón. Apuntó a uno de los arrancares y apretó el gatillo. La hoja salió disparada hacia el arrancar. La esquivo de milagro y cerca estuvo de quedarse sin brazo.

- No es por nada, pero no nos toméis a la ligera… os ahorrareis problemas- dijo tranquilamente Koe avanzando hasta los arrancares- Nosotros no somos shinigamis- diciendo esto clava la espada en el suelo.- Somos más que shinigamis y más que hollows, y más que vosotros también. Regresa a tus entrañas Shiromaru- Al extraer la zampa no tenia filo y de su empuñadura nacieron varias cuchillas enganchadas al borde de la empuñadura por unas cuerdas.- Somos vizards… y vais a morir.

- Basta de charla. Van a morir y punto- las espadas de empezaban a oscilar por todos lados girando sobre sí mismas e impidiendo que nada entrara en el área donde se encontraba Meikram- y lo van a hacer ahora…

- ¿¿Qué demonios??- Grimjow observaba con expresión patentemente sorprendida la máscara de hollow de Ichigo. Este se lanzó con saña contra su rival demostrándole la pasta de la que están hechos los vizards y en pocos golpes dejándolo destrozado. Pero en un determinado momento la máscara reventó por la falta de entrenamiento del portador.

Grimjow reaccionó al instante, devolviendole lo recibido con intereses. En el último momento, cuando el espada se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia, Hiyori le da por la espalda una gran patada mandándolo varios metros lejos de Ichigo.

- Eres tonto, aun no la controlas y el es un espada¿pretendes vencerle tu solo así?

- Los vizard nos guiamos por una gran máxima: si un vizard no puede vencer a un rival, dos vizard podrán.- dijo Hachi poniéndose al lado del shinigami pelirrojo.

- ¿Vizard?- pregunto extrañado Grimjow al recuperarse del golpe a traición de Hiyori.

- ¿Qué Inoue esta donde????? - En la SS entrenando con Rukia-san- contesto Chad que se encontraba protegido por los tenderos de la tienda de Urahara.

- Mierda, Shino, quédate protegiendo a este, Kei, tu conmigo, hay que asaltar el Dangai.

-Perdón por el retraso- saludo sonriente Hirako al llegar donde se encontraban los shinigamis, un total de 2 capitanes, 3 tenientes y 2 oficiales.

Zaraki Kenpachi se giro para ver al recién llegado y le ignoro _Que tío tan agradable_, Shuunsui Kyoraku le miro de soslayo mientras mantenía a raya a un espada con sus dos ídem. Los tenientes eran, según recordaba Hirako que se llamaban, Sasakibe Choujirou de la 1ª división, un shinigami entrado en años, mano derecha del comandante Genryusai; Iba Tetsuzaemon, de la 7ª división, aparentemente un mafioso; e Hisagi Shuuhei, de la 9ª división… No coments. Los oficiales eran ya asiduos del mundo humano, los 3er y 5º oficiales de la 11, Madúrame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika, que curiosamente combatían por separado sin estorbarse _Que raros son los de la 11_. Además, el excapitán de la 12 y tendero de una tienda para shinigamis: Urahara Kisuke.

- Bueno, bueno, no nos deis las gracias todos a la vez por venir a ayudaros. Chicos, escoged espada y divertíos, si cae algún shinigami no nos lo podremos perdonar… algunos.- Love y Risa desenvainaron sus zampakutoh y se lanzaron al ataque.

- ¿Y estos? No teníamos suficiente con el raro…- dijo Yami con desprecio mirando de reojo a un chaval de paletas separadas y cara de alelado que se dedicaba a atacar exclusivamente a Urahara.

- A mas tocaremos- dijo un arrancar nuevo que parecía tener una mochila de la que salían 8 tentáculos.

- Ese es mío- informó Hirako.

- Encantado, me llamo Luppi, y seré lo último que veas antes de morir.

- Hirako… y espero que no seas tú lo último que vea, quisiera ver algo más interesante como los grandes pechos de Orihime babas (tributo a Yuber XD)


	15. Máscaras contra máscaras

Dos arrancares se lanzaron contra Meikram. El primero por arriba, pero las espadas se cruzaron, protegiéndole, pero el segundo se acerco por debajo, por un hueco. Efectuó un ataque rápido directo al torso que le habría partido en dos si Grave, con su espada ya desenvainada, no se hubiera puesto entre ambos. Por desgracia el ataque le lanzo hacia su espalda empujando a Meik con él. Ambos se dieron contra una pared.

- Grave¿estás bien?- pregunto Meik apartándole de encima suyo con cuidado.

- Si, si… pero me ha dolido.

- Tú me odias.

- Pero estamos aliados…

- Buena razón.- Se levanto dejando sin más al shinigami y se volvió a encarar contra los arrancares.- Bueno, a él le importara una mierda pero… NADIE GOLPEA A MIS AMIGOOS.

Una ola de viento golpeo a los arrancares haciendo que los más cercanos al vizard se cayeran de espaldas.

- Oh, se nos cabreo… pero tu bankai es una birria. Si inmovilizamos las espadas… tú te quedas vulnerable.

- JA… eso es porque el inútil aunque honorable shinigami no me ha dejado actuar. Si tan malo creéis que es mi bankai… venid a comprobarlo.

Los arrancares no esperaron mas y se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque. Esta vez fueron tres. Dos atacaron y fueron bloqueados por las espadas. El tercero atacó por debajo con la espada dirigida hacia el vizard. Nada habría impedido su avance hacia el corazón de su rival si este no hubiera desaparecido de su vista. Se quedó perplejo, preguntándose que es lo que había pasado.

- Seguro que me quedaba vulnerable… ¿estás tú seguro?- le susurró una voz a su izquierda. Se giro lo suficiente como para ver al vizard por el rabillo del ojo. Pero no logro ver nada más. Se movía a una velocidad endiablada golpeando con puño, pies, codos y rodillas cada ápice del cuerpo del arrancar.

- ¿Pero qué…?- intentó preguntar uno de los arrancares que se las veía con una de las espadas.

- ¿Qué clase de bankai es ese?- terminó el otro.

Dos arrancares más se lanzaron hacia Megumi que aún estaba sobre el edificio.

- Al fin un poco de diversión.- y recibió al primero con un revés y al segundo lo acribilló disparando sus filos como si fuera una metralleta. Solo consiguió clavarle uno de los filos en el brazo y el resto solo le produjo arañazos. Se apartó rápidamente y apuntó con precisión al que había golpeado.

- Si el disparo rápido no sirve, usaremos la precisión.- aprovechando la confusión creada al rechazarlos con tal facilidad se permitió unos segundos para apuntar a su objetivo. El siguiente disparo atravesó el cuello del arrancar.

- Arg¡¡perra!!- gritó el restante describiendo un tajo de lado a lado que la vizard bloqueó con su zampakutoh.

- Perra tu madre, hijo de puta cabrón de los cojones…- dijo casi murmurando entre dientes.

Los tres restantes esperaban pacientemente, sin decidir atacar a nadie, aunque dos de ellos miraban de vez en cuando en dirección a los shinigamis protegidos por Koe. Uno de los arrancares había muerto, y otro estaba siendo linchado por Meikram. Sus espadas están impidiendo que los otros dos se acercaran. Pero el tercero de los inmóviles arrancares no se preocupaba lo más mínimo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Meikram lanzó un shakkahou directo al pecho del arrancar, destrozándolo. De los otros dos solo sobrevivió uno, el de la dentadura, que dio un salto hacia su espalda y comprobó como sus compañeros se desvanecían en cuestión de segundos.

- Que era vulnerable decían… primera impresión… los arrancares son capullos. E inútiles… y no sé que es peor.- Meikram recogió sus espadas.

Tenía toda su atención centrada en el arrancar de la dentadura. _Es feo de cojones… y malo de cojones también… _

- Esto empieza a aburrirme- dijo el arrancar despreocupado. Se había incorporado y ahora miraba con sumo desprecio al joven vizard. _No soy tan feo como para que me mire así… ¿o sí? _- Tu bankai solo te da control sobre el viento y aumenta tu velocidad, por eso puedes manejar las espadas y combatir a la vez. Si eso es todo lo que tienes dudo que puedas conmigo.

- No te jode el ca…- el arrancar apareció a su lado con un zero en la mano, ya dispuesto _¡¡¡¿¿¿Cuándo lo ha cargado???!!! _y lo disparó contra su pecho. O eso creyó. Pero de repente el arrancar se vio dentro de una inmensa jungla con árboles tropicales, lianas y fronda alta por todos lados. De las sombras surgían formas amenazadoras que desaparecían cuando él se giraba para verlas.

- ¿Qué demonios es ESTOOO???!!!- gritó el arrancar liberando un reiatsu terrible y deshaciendo la ilusión en mil pedazos.

- Mierda… no conté con eso…- dijo una voz serena pero firme que resonaba en todo el lugar. El arrancar se cabreo, creyendo que le tomaban el pelo.

- ¿Dónde estás¡¡Sal para que te destroce!!

Meikram le observaba de hito en hito. Tenía la máscara casi puesta intentando poder protegerse por poco que fuera del zero. Pero de repente el zero se desvaneció y el arrancar parecía confuso, como si no supiera donde se encontraba. Los arrancar restantes también se extrañaron al ver a su templado compañero liberar su reiatsu en un ataque de ira.

- Estoy aquí. A punto de matarte- le respondió la voz. Se volvió rápidamente con su zampakutoh empuñada y dio un tajo al aire, pero allí no había nada. Le estaban engañando. Nadie se mueve tan deprisa. Incluso ese shinigami tan raro no era tan rápido.

- Te noto confuso, eres un hollow curioso. Has roto mi genjutsu con mucha facilidad, y pareces capaz de sentir mi chakra… mi reiatsu como lo llamáis aquí. Pero no eres lo suficientemente veloz como para alcanzarme.- se tomó una pausa para estudiar a su oponenente y el lugar- Esta bien, si no me atacas tu… te atacare yo.- El arrancar se apartó de donde estaba lo bastante rápido como para que "algo" no le reventara la cabeza, pero si le destrozo el hombro izquierdo.

Había sonado como una detonación. Los shinigamis estaban perplejos, nunca habían visto nada igual. Pensaban que se trataba de algún truco de los vizard, aunque grave sabía que no, pues Meikram parecía igual de extrañado que ellos… pero por alguna razón… parecía más tranquilo.

_Te conozco… sé quién eres, tu voz la he oído antes. Has cambiado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para despistarme _

Una forma se posó al lado de Meik, que aun tenía la máscara a medio poner. Apareció en medio de una humareda y se irguió demostrando superar en algunos centímetros al propio vizard. Vestía una especie de chaleco verde, una bandana con protector metálico en la parte de la frente colgándole sobre la clavícula. Al hombro una mochila y a la espada una extraña espada de la que el vizard no recordó el nombre en ese instante. Tenía muchas bolsas por la cintura y una caja atada al muslo. Lo gracioso es que en el mismo lado tenía una zampakutoh enganchada al obi y un revolver enorme. En la otra pierna colgaba una escopeta recortada. Y su brazo derecho era lo más extraño, estaba cubierto de extraños símbolos, runas sin ningún sentido ni significado para ninguno de los presentes.

Pero, a pesar de la extraña forma en la que llegó y de su indumentaria, el vizard le reconoció al instante, pues sus ojos veían un poco más que el resto, se sumergían en los de los demás hasta ver su verdadero rostro o intenciones. Debajo de aquella cara surcada de cicatrices enormes, de aquellos ojos duros y tristes se encontraba un viejo amigo que aun no había perdido ese toque de afabilidad ni esa pinta de desorientación, propio de un vivo que entraba en el instituto de shinigamis. Había cambiado, había crecido, física y psicológicamente. Distaba mucho del joven aprendiz que llego de la mano de una shinigami de alta graduación.

- Me alegro de verte otra vez Meikram, tienes buen aspecto, pero esa mascara hollow me da mala espina.

- Normal. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que te vi, y a pesar de que eres humano no aparentas haber envejecido más de 8 o 10 años.

- No todo es lo que se aparenta.

- Bienvenido al mundo humano y bienvenida sea la ayuda que puedas darnos… Wenmarc.


	16. El regreso del saltador de planos

Grave se levantó de golpe al oír aquel nombre. Sora y Kaede se habían quedado anonadados de aquel gigante de aspecto extravagante y mirada asesina fuera el jovial y desorientado muchacho que conocieron en la academia muchos siglos atrás. Koe le estudio rápidamente con sus fríos ojos y le saludó con una leve sonrisa, parecida a las que solía regalar a todos sus amigos con extraña facilidad, pero que ahora escaseaban en el rostro de la vizard.

- ¿Todavía llevas la zampakutoh enganchada con un obi? Viendo tu vestuario lo más normal hubiera sido un cinturón de campaña o de los SWAT o algo por el estilo…- le preguntó Meikram al que parecía no importarle el aspecto, la mirada o la extraña energía que trasmitía su recién encontrado amigo.

- Una Zampakutoh siempre ha de ir colgada del obi… ¿No era eso lo que decía aquel maestro nuestro tan pesado?

- ¿Cuál de ellos? Pocos no eran pesados…

- ¡¡Dejad de cotorrear como criajas!!- les espetó el arrancar que estaba claramente irritado.

- ¿Ah¿Aún estás ahí?- le preguntó Wenmarc sin apenas mirarle, lo que aumentó la irritación de su rival y provocó a Meik una risa que se contuvo como pudo.

- Que poca seriedad en los combates- bromeó Megumi desde el tejado que estaba jugando con el arrancar de la dentadura enorme disparándole delante suya y haciendo que corriera hacia donde ella quería.- que arrancar tan gracioso.

- Cierto, tengo que volarte la cabeza…- el vizard aun recordaba como aquel arrancar había estado a punto de volársela a él con un zero.

Todos estaban demasiado atentos al combate entre Meikram y Wenmarc mano a mano contra el arrancar para percatarse de cómo varios hollows salían de la nada a la espalda de los shinigamis. La única que los vio fue Krunzik tras escuchar un grito de alerta de una voz muy conocida para ella, la de su zampakutoh.

- ¡¡¡Cuidado¡¡Hollows!!- Todos se giraron y se encontraron con casi 8 hollows delante suya preparados para merendar shinigamis. Koe fue a lanzar un ataque pero Kaede se le adelantó liberando su shikai, seguido de Krunzik y Sora. Grave estaba aun herido en el brazo por el embiste del arrancar aunque se plantó delante de los monstruos preparado para combatir hasta la muerte.

- Koe, no permitas que mueran o el viejo nos echara la bronca del siglo.- dijo Meikram al tiempo que se ponía la máscara y liberaba su reiatsu masivamente.

Wenmarc sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando su amigo, el que iba a ser el más grande shinigami de la 6, se transformó en hollow. El vizard alzó el brazo y señaló con la punta de sus dedos al arrancar. El recién llegado se asombró aun más al ver como en la punta de los dedos de su amigo comenzaba a acumularse energía. Aquello lo conocía de pasada… no había llegado a ver uno en vivo… pero si sabía lo que era y su efecto… aquello era un zero en toda regla. _Solo los menos podían efectuar __zeros__… ¿Cómo es posible que __Meikram__ pueda hacer uno?_ Había pocas cosas que pudieran sorprender ya al curtido guerrero, pero aquello le pillo totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¡EH¡¡Arrancar¡¡Te devuelvo el que quisiste darme antes!!!- y disparó el zero con absoluta precisión. El arrancar vio aquello venir y no pudo apartarse a tiempo. El zero le destrozó una pierna y lo dejó boqueando en el suelo.- Mierda… falle… quería arrancarle un pie… no toda la pierna, así ahora es menos divertido.- el vizard avanzó con total tranquilidad hacia su derribado enemigo.

Los dos arrancares que le acompañaban fueron a ayudarle pero el primero se encontró acribillado por miles de proyectiles de extraña naturaleza que estaban precedidos de estruendosas detonaciones. El arrancar acribillado cayó al suelo vomitando sangre y se deshizo en el aire en cuestión de segundos. Wenmarc había vaciado el cargador de ambas armas en un instante sobre el arrancar si fallar un disparo.

El arrancar restante veía la situación totalmente perdida. Los shinigamis estaban dando buena cuenta de los hollows, o eso creyó porque había una espesa niebla impidiéndole la visión. Uno de sus compañeros estaba siendo usado para un cruel entretenimiento obligándole a correr un circuito que una de las vizards describía con los filos que disparaba, y su jefe estaba tirado en el suelo con medio cuerpo menos por culpa de un shinigami con una máscara hollow y su extraño compañero.

- No intentes huir, no vas a escapar vivo.- le amenazó Wenmarc, pero el arrancar no intentó huir. Alzó su zampakutoh por encima de su cabeza y miró al recién llegado con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Libérateeeee ….- comenzó a gritar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Wenmarc estaba delante suyo y con la palma de la mano izquierda contra el pecho del arrancar. Las runas de su brazo brillaron un instante con un fulgor casi hiriente y el pecho del arrancar desapareció por completo. Un haz de energía salió despedido desde la mano de Wenmarc y prosiguió su camino hasta que se extinguió.

- Te lo dije, y no suelo mentir cuando condeno a muerte a un enemigo.- le dijo casi susurrando mientras el arrancar se desvanecía en el aire.

Meikram seguía acercándose hacía el arrancar caído. Este trataba en vano de alcanzar su zampakutoh, pero no pudo. Una de las espadas del vizard se clavo en el brazo que le quedaba provocando un grito de dolor por parte del arrancar.

- Ay, pobre… ¿te hice pupa? Pobrecito, pobrecito, pobrecito…- se mofó en su cara el vizard de la camisa a cuadros. Se había levantado la máscara pero sin llegar a hacerla desaparecer, sus ojos seguían oscuros como la noche. Wenmarc se extrañó del comportamiento de su antiguo amigo. Lo normal era matar a los hollows, pero el parecía estar evitando matarle.

- Meik¿Qué haces?

- Tiene información… es un arrancar, un "hijo" de Aizen. Quiero saber que les trae a este mundo, que buscan… y porque estos estaban de señuelo… ¿de dónde queríais apartar nuestra atención?

- Muerete shinigami.- y le escupió en la cara. Meikram lo recibió de lleno… y le clavó la otra espada en la entrepierna. El arrancar volvió a gritar con más fuerza aún.

- Me salió gracioso… no llegas a Espada… pero te quedas cerca. Eres más fuerte que todos los que había contigo. Pero seguro que esos Espada son mejores que tu. O a lo mejor eres un canterano… como en un equipo de fútbol…un Espada peque… una Daga- y se rió de su propia broma.

Wenmarc dejó que Meikram hiciese lo que creyese oportuno y fue a ver a los demás. Koe no estaba… aunque tampoco era capaz de ver a nadie más. El shikai de Kaede seguía siendo tan fastidioso para los hollows como para los compañeros del shinigami.

_Algunas cosas no cambian, gracias a los dioses... otras han cambiado demasiado_


	17. Engañados

Graveyard combatía con fiereza dentro del campo de niebla creado por Kaede. Se habían entrenado todos en ese entorno porque solían hacer misiones conjuntas, además de que durante la academia habían practicado con el joven shinigami de la 6. Tenía el brazo derecho dolorido y terriblemente inflamado, pero eso le daba igual, él seguiría combatiendo a pesar de las punzadas de dolor. Una mano se posó en su hombro y fue a darse la vuelta para atacar pero, en lugar de un enemigo, se encontró con Koe.

- Deberías descansar.- le dijo la vizard.

- Soy un shinigami de la undécima división, el dolor y el cansancio no son trabas para mi.- respondió henchido de orgullo el enorme shinigami.

- Pero tu brazo no aguantara mucho más… y si continuas forzándolo lo perderás. Sé que en tu división las heridas de guerra están muy bien vistas… pero una mutilación no es tan agradable como la pintan. Descansa Grave. Kaede, Sora y Krunzik sabran apañárselas bien. Sora en especial combate con bastante destreza.- Le señaló a la joven cuya silueta se intuía entre la niebla haciendo rápidos y precisos movimientos pero no se conseguía distinguir a sus oponentes.

- No puedo quedarme sentado viendo como mis amigos luchan contra los hollows. No como…- comenzó a decir el shinigami, pero se calló.

- ¿Cómo nosotros? - completó la vizard.

- Nosotros, al contrario que tu, sabemos cuando somos necesarios y cuando no. Tú ahora, en esta lucha, no eres necesario. Como puedes comprobar aun no ha venido ni un solo hollow hasta aquí. Ellos los pueden mantener a raya perfectamente. No son menos, ni arrancares.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que me pase?

- A pesar de que pienses que Meik y yo os hemos olvidado, no es cierto. Y no quiero que Sora sufra por verte perder el brazo. Nos importáis, aunque no lo parezca. Ahora, por favor, déjales a ellos este combate y retírate a descansar.

Grave rumió las palabras de Koe durante un momento y, al final y con cara de disgusto, se alejó del banco de niebla siguiendo a Koe. Al salir se apoyó en una pared y esperó. Wenmarc, al verles, se acercó a ellos y vio el brazo de Grave.

- Grave, ese brazo está roto…- El aludido no se había enterado, pensó que el dolor era debido a una fuerte contusión y, debido a la adrenalina del impacto y del siguiente combate, no se dio cuenta.- Deja que te lo entablille al menos. Luego veremos cómo podemos curarlo.

Se oyó un grito de fondo y todos los que lo escucharon se volvieron hacia Meikram. Tenía las espadas clavadas en dos lugares distintos de la anatomía del arrancar, y hurgaba sin piedad cuando no obtenía la respuesta que buscaba. Los hollows desaparecieron en pocos minutos, despejándose la niebla creada por Kaede al volver a sellar su zampakutoh, al que hicieron sus compañeras de lucha. Krunzik observó al cielo un segundo con satisfacción por el buen combate que había librado y vio un brillo dorado en las nubes que no supo identificar. Koe también lo vio y supo al momento de que se trataba.

- ¡Meikram¡Megumi¡¡Negaciones!! Los aludidos alzaron la vista y entonces la situación cambió. Meikram rápidamente extrajo sus espadas y Megumi se plantó ante el objeto de sus crueles juegos.

- No vais a volver- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ejecutaron al instante a los arrancares. La luz dorada se desvaneció entre las nubes cuando desaparecieron los únicos objetivos para ellas. Los arrancares se esfumaron en el aire.

- Eso solo puede significar una cosa- dijo Megumi sellando su zampa.

- Si, que la misión ha terminado.

-Mierda…

- Creo que llegamos tarde.

Kei y Kensei estaban en la ruta de acceso "lateral" a la sociedad de almas, y se encontraron con dos shinigamis tumbados sobre un gran charco de sangre, pero ambos respiraban, por lo que aun estaban vivos.

- ¿Se la habrán llevado?

- Aquí no está… - Kensei estaba patentemente cabreado.

De la entrada desde la SS apareció una hermosa dama de piel oscura que saludó con afabilidad a los vizards sin prestar apenas atención a los shinigamis tendidos en el suelo.

- Takeda-kun, Kensei-kun. Me alegro de veros.

- Lo mismo digo Susannah-san. Siempre es un placer verte- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Kei. La aludida le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eh!, basta de flirtear… que la hemos cagado bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre, tesoros?

- Que Inoue Orihime… no está... Arg ¿porque no fuiste más exacto en la visión?- le gritó a Kei el iracundo vizard.

- ¡Yo no controlo eso! Si las tengo, pues bien. Y si no, por mi mejor, no sabes el dolor de cabeza que da eso.- le respondió el chico.

- Ya basta chicos. Puede que haya vuelto por sus medios al mundo humano.

- O que la hayan raptado- un nuevo vizard se unió a los presentes por donde llegó la vizard.

- No me digas eso Ichimura, que Hirako me mata. Le tiene aprecio a las domingas de la humana. -

Hirako no aprenderá jamás… espera… –se calló un momento y prestó atención a algo que había en el ambiente y le perturbaba- Aquí apesta…

- ¿Apesta¿A qué?

- Ha algo que esperaba no volver a oler nunca más.- el vizard aspiró el aire de la estancia y lo expulsó.- Aquí se ha abierto una puerta a Hueco Mundo.

- Pues va a ir a recogerla su PUTA MADRE- soltó Kei dando la espalda a sus compañeros.- Kensei, yo voy a avisar a los demás del percance y mientras recogeré a Shino del local del tendero loco. Tú ve a mirar en casa de la chica esta… - el chico meneo la cabeza como con resignación- como se haya ido a Hueco Mundo… -

Si… ya… Hirako nos los cortara…gracias Susannah-san, Ichimura…

Y ambos vizards regresaron al mundo humano.

- ¿Informamos de esto a Yamamoto-sama?- preguntó la vizard.

- Mejor que no, nos llevaremos a los shinigamis pero no diremos donde creemos que está la chica. Puede que decidan ir a rescatarla. El viejo no, sabe que eso ahora es algo que no se puede permitir, perder shinigamis tratando de rescatar a una humana. Pero los amigos de la chica podrían intentar una locura… y no estamos como para perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Recogieron a los shinigamis caídos y se marcharon del lugar regresando a la SS.


	18. El Vizard ciego

- Ukitake-taicho. Exponga su informe.

De nuevo en la sala de reuniones de la primera división todos los capitanes habían sido llamados, incluidos los destacados en el mundo humano, tras conocerse la desaparición de la humana Inoue Orihime. Absolutamente todos los shinigamis fueron llamados de vuelta a la SS. Se había declarado la ley marcial y el comandante ejercía poder absoluto sobre todas las divisiones.

- Creemos que el ataque arrancar a la ciudad de Karakura fue tan solo un señuelo, una distracción para desviar nuestra atención y la de la SS del dangai y de la chica.- expuso el capitán, aunque tuvo que hacer una pausa debido a un acceso de tos. Al parecer su enfermedad volvía a hacer de las suyas.

- Comprendo. ¿Algo más?

- Los vizards- dijo con cierto esfuerzo ante la preocupada mirada de los presentes. Al final consiguió recomponerse y prosiguió con su informe.- Los vizards parecen estar cumpliendo con su parte del pacto. Defendieron a los shinigamis atacados e incluso mataron a varios arrancares antes de que las negaciones aparecieran.

- Comprendo. ¿Y sabe que tienen pensado hacer ahora?

- ¡Eh! Wenwen¡te echo un 1 contra 1 al baloncesto!

- ¿¿Baloncesto¿¿Cómo puedes pensar en jugar al baloncesto cuando estamos al borde de una guerra??- Meikram le miraba como si no entendiese a que se referían mientras hacía girar sobre su índice una pelota de baloncesto un tanto desgastada.

- Tranquilidad Wen, si aún le quedan unos meses a Aizen para que termine de hacer su ejército de arrancares. Para entonces nosotros habremos entrenado a shinigamis, habremos encontrado potenciales y, con suerte, esos potenciales serán mejores que los arrancares. Y colorín colorado…

- Os acabarán metiendo la zampa por el ano…

- ¡Que alguien le diga al tío raro de la cara a trozos que se abstenga de hacer metáforas de ese tipo!- gritaba Hirako desde unos 20 metros mientras hacía la comida. Hoy, por el olor que impregnaba la sala, tocaba barbacoa.

- Creo que le has caído bien- se rió Meikram.

- Si… como una úlcera… así de bien…

- Naaaaah. Venga Wen, vamos a echar unos mates, que me aburro. Además, tú fuiste quien me enseño a jugar ¿recuerdas? Nos enseñaste a todos.

Después del combate contra los arrancares los shinigamis recibieron una llamada por sus móviles diciéndoles que volvieran todos de inmediato al Seireitei y sus amigos cumplieron la orden en el momento, no sin antes despedirse de Wenmarc rápidamente. Koe había vuelto a desaparecer aunque nadie pareció darle demasiada importancia. Y luego llegó otro chico. Wenmarc pensó que era un shinigami en un gigai, pero al ver la zampakutoh comprendió que no era un gigai, era un igual a Meikram, a Koe y a la tal Megumi. Un vizard, le dijo Meikram después. Mitad shinigami mitad hollow. Bueno, cosas más raras y estrambóticas había visto él…

El chico dijo que una tal Inoue había sido raptada en el dangai, que se la habían llevado a Hueco Mundo y que no se le podía decir nada a los shinigamis ni a un tal fresita sobre ello. Después llegaron más, entre ellos un shinigami pelinaranja con un cuchillo jamonero para elefantes a la espalda. Parecía estar cansado y herido. El que lo llevaba, un armario empotrado llamado Hachi, dijo algo sobre llevarlo a casa y dejar que descansara…. Y después le llevaron a aquella zona bajo una vieja nave industrial. Demasiadas cosas tan de repente.

- ¿Te has enterado Ichimura? Han cerrado los accesos al mundo humano.- le comentaba Yamada mientras observaba unas fichas sobre sus aprendices.

- Yamamoto-sama sabe lo que hace.- fue su única respuesta, después abandonó la estancia con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo dejando a la vizard sola con sus fichas.

- Eso espero. Ojala la edad no haya empezado a afectarle al viejo… Joder cuanta mierda de shinigamis… Sabía que la cosa estaba mal…. Pero no hasta este punto.

- Meikram¿¿Sabes quien acaba de llegar a la SS??- le gritó Love desde una montaña de piedras en las que se había sentado.

- No, pero seguro que me lo vas a decir.

Susannah esperaba junto a la puerta Este apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo. Los shinigamis apostados allí no se atrevieron a preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí exactamente. Pero unos golpes contra el enorme portón les respondieron. La vizard esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó.

- ¿Me haríais el favor de abrir la puerta, tesoros?- los shinigamis dudaron un momento y al final obedecieron. Las dos enormes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una figura tremendamente alta, con un peinado en cresta con los lados de la cabeza perfectamente afeitados y el torso casi desnudo, de no ser por unas pocas vendas que le cubrían el abdomen y los brazos, además de unos pantalones raídos y unas botas deslustradas. Estaba apoyado en su espada como si fuera un bastón y llevaba unas correas afianzadas alrededor de su rodilla derecha.

- ¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ¿¿¿ÉL???- Meikram no salía de su asombro ante lo que Love le acababa de decir.

- Pues si chico.

- Es un honor tenerle aquí Hamasaki-sama- le saludó la vizard haciendo una reverencia.

- Por favor, solo soy un viejo vizard, no tienes porque tratarme así- dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa afable como la de un venerable anciano, aunque su aspecto no daba a entender esa condición, era puro músculo y sus facciones aún no tenían demasiadas arrugas. Pero los shinigamis se dieron cuenta de un detalle de su cara. Sus ojos. Estaban totalmente blancos. Aquel vizard era ciego.

- ¿Qué Hamasaki-sensei ha ido a la SS¿Para qué?- Meikram aún se mostraba reticente a aceptar las noticias.

- Para entrenar a los potenciales que Yamada-kun encuentre. Y tu mejor que nadie sabes que no puede ser nadie salvo él el que cumpla esa tarea.

- ¿Por qué Meik ha de saber eso mejor que nadie?- preguntó Wenmarc metiéndose en la discusión.

- ¿Qué porque? Porque Meikram no ha estado solo los 50 años que lleva de vizard.- respondió Love.

- Wenmarc, Hamasaki Tetsunosuke fue mi maestro en las artes Vizards.

- ¿Dónde están los jovencitos a los que tengo que instruir en el arte de las máscaras?- preguntó el recién llegado a la vizard mientras los shinigamis cerraban las puertas.

- Lo siento Hamasaki-sama, pero no lo sé, esa información la tiene Yamada-kun, que es la encargada de la instrucción de los shinigamis.

- Entiendo, pues llévame hasta ella si me haces ese favor, hace casi 2 milenios que no piso el Seireitei, no sé qué cosas habrán podido cambiar.- solicitó el vizard cogiéndose del brazo de la joven a la que sacaba casi un palmo. Los shinigamis pensaron que pudiera ser familia de Zaraki Kenpachi pues su estatura y tamaño eran desmedidos, además de que estaba en plena forma y no lo ocultaba. Lo que era más curioso es que, siendo tan anciano… vistiera así y tuviera aquel peinado.

- Siento a Yamamoto-san cerca… ¿estamos cerca de la división 1? Creo que es esa en la que está ahora.

- Hamasaki-sama, puede dejar de fingir. No mira nadie.- le susurró la joven dejando el brazo del enorme vizard.

- Perdóname, joven Dean, pero a mis años las caras que se les quedan a los jovencitos como esos cuando ven este cuerpo y luego me oyen hablar no tiene precio. Pero en algo sí que nunca miento. Lo que ven es lo que hay. Si que soy absolutamente ciego.

- ¿Cree que será capaz de llegar hasta Yamada-kun?

- La noto cerca, creo que esta cabreada… perdón. Frustrada, su aura de enfado es distinta a esta. Sí, creo que podré llegar hasta ella.

- Bien, le alegrara verle. Me alegro de que le mandaran para esta tarea.

- Yo no tanto, no entreno a nadie desde el joven Dilinch. Espero no haber perdido mis facultades.- La vizard sonrió de manera que parecía que se le iluminaba el rostro, aunque este detalle no pudo saberlo el maestro.

- Voy a volver a mi tarea, Ichimura-kun creo que ya estará preguntándose el porqué de mi retraso.

- Siempre tan exacto y preciso, si algo se le escapa a sus cálculos no sabe qué hacer. Bueno mientras al final el resultado sea el esperado supongo que podemos permitirle unas pocas excentricidades al joven Ichimura¿no, pequeña?- Susannah volvió a sonreír y se marchó con un shumpa. - No capto ningún potencial, todos los reiatsus están entremezclados y enrevesados… espero que Yamada-kun esté preparando a los shinigamis para que me sea más fácil ver a los potenciales. Un vizard durmiente es más difícil de encontrar que uno ya despertado…


	19. El primer entrenamiento con Yamada

En cuestión de minutos encontró a Yamada-kun caminando hacia la explanada de la división 8 donde había reunido a unos 100 shinigamis que comenzarían su instrucción en cuanto llegara. Al verle, Yamada, en contra de lo que haría normalmente, que sería hacer un comentario irónico-sarcástico-despectivo-amenazante, sonrió y saludó amigablemente al vizard gigante.

- Dime Yamada-kun¿has encontrado ya algún potencial?

- Solo a un par, Hamasaki-sensei, y aun no estoy segura de si son potenciales reales o me he confundido. Pero bueno, los he reunido a esos también en la zona de entrenamiento. Voy a pedirle al viejo que me haga una explanada mayor, yendo de 100 en 100 esto va a ir para muy largo.- se quejó volviendo a su rostro cabreado de costumbre.

- Está bien. Yo mismo evaluare si existen potenciales entre los shinigamis que vayas entrenando.

- Pues vale.

Ambos vizards llegaron hasta la división 8 y se situaron sobre el edificio que dominaba todo aquel espacio. Los shinigamis murmuraban entre ellos, de distintas divisiones y graduaciones y muchos alrededor de los capitanes Hitsugaya y Kurotsochi que había sido llamados, como ellos, para entrenar bajo las ordenes de la vizard con cara de mala leche. Además se encontraban allí prácticamente todos los tenientes salvo el de la división 1 y el de la división 6, este último porque había desaparecido de la SS tras el regreso de los shinigamis destacados en el mundo humano.

- ¡¡¡BUENO GUSANOS¡¡¡HORA DE MOVER EL CULO!!!- gritó a pleno pulmón la vizard ante la cara un tanto avergonzada del Hamasaki.

- No deberías de tratarlos así… a la larga todos serán buenos guerreros…

- Pero ahora – comenzó a contestarle al gran vizard- ¡¡SON UNOS BLANDENGUES Y UNOS DEBILUCHOS DE MIERDA A LOS QUE DEBO ENDURECER COMO SEA NECESARIO!!- concluyó volviendo a gritarles a los presentes.

Tras esto muchos hicieron amago de irse ya que "no habían ido hasta allí para ser insultados por la tía rara esa". Yamada se dio cuenta de ello y en un perfecto shumpa llegó hasta la entrada y los volvió a meter en la explanada lanzándolos por los aires.

- ¡¡QUE OS QUEDE CLARA UNA COSA¡¡NADIE SALDRA DE AQUÍ SI NO ES CAPAZ DE TOCARME EN UN COMBATE!!- inmediatamente después desplegó su increíble reiatsu y dejó a casi todos los presentes por los suelos, salvo los capitanes que aguantaron la presión y algunos tenientes. Tras unos segundos paró de presionarles y volvió a su lugar al lado de Hamasaki-sama con otro shumpa.- ¿¡¡ALGO QUE OBJETAR!!??- Se hizo un incomodo silencio en todo el lugar- Lo interpretare como un NO. ¡¡VALE¡¡EMPEZAREMOS CON SINGULARIZAR LOS REIATSUS PARA EVALUAR LAS CAPACIDADES INDIVIDUALES DE CADA UNO!!! HACED FILAS DE 10 Y COMENZAD A CONCENTRAR VUESTRO REIATSU!!

- Eso hará más fácil que detecte a los potenciales…

- Si. ¿Ves el de la fila 3¿¿El del pelo medio-canoso??

- Le siento, verle me resulta imposible, Yamada-kun.

- Tú ya me entiendes.

- Si, veo que es muy hábil con su reiatsu, indica un buen dominio de las artes demoníacas… pero no es un potencial… ¿sabes su nombre?- Yamada comenzó a consultar una gran lista que tenia bajo el brazo con fotos de cada uno de los presentes aquel día.

- Se llama Caspio… División 8… sus principales aptitudes son de Kidoh, no es demasiado malo con la zampakutoh pero no es santo de su devoción… Es de la quinta de Meikram-kun.

- ¿Dilinch? Humm… si, ya me acuerdo, en sus primeros años no dejaba de contarme cosas sobre sus amigos shinigamis, creo que se liberaba de aquellos recuerdos para poder dejarles atrás con más facilidad, pero a saber, Dilinch-kun no fue nunca alguien al que se pudiera entender con total claridad. Hablando del grupo de Dilinch¿están aquí el resto de sus antiguos compañeros?

- Pues….- comenzó a mirar a los presentes tras ver los retratos de los antiguos amigos del vizard de las camisas a cuadros. En unos segundos sus rápidos ojos habían visto las caras de todos los presentes.

- ¡¡Serán cabrones¡¡No han venido y yo les mandé que vinieran!! A esos los endurezco a ostias…

En ese instante aparecieron por la puerta Sora, Kaede y Krunzik bastante azorados.

- Me sigue faltando 1… porque esa chica que van con ellos no creo que sea el tal Graveyard.

- Supongo que no.

- ¡¡EH¡¡LOS RECIEN LLEGADOS, EL DE LA CARA DE PASMAO, LA NIÑA MONA Y LA ENANA¡¡VENID AQUÍ YA!!- les gritó.

- ¿¿¡¡COMO QUE ENANA!!??¿¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA, LECHOSA??- le respondió absolutamente cabreada Sora a la Vizard.

A esta se le hinchó una vena en la frente de forma bastante alarmante y le rechinaban los dientes. No solía encajar bien que la respondieran, pero si encima se metían con su tono de piel entonces perdía totalmente los estribos. En un shumpa se plantó ante la shinigami y se dispuso a atacarla con la zampakutoh. Kaede y Krunzik se apresuraron a tratar de ayudar a su compañera pero alguien fue más rápido que todos ellos juntos.

- Yamada Tomoyo- Hamasaki-sama había cambiado su forma de hablar de una afable a una absolutamente seria y cargada de autoridad- Baja el arma, ya. Vosotros envainad las espadas- les ordenó a los shinigamis y estos obedecieron casi al instante. La espada que el gran vizard usaba a modo de bastón estaba entre la zampakutoh de Yamada y Sora y a pesar de estar la vizard empuñando su arma con las dos manos era incapaz de mover ni siquiera un ápice la espada de Hamasaki-sama, a pesar de que este la sostenía con una sola.- La chica tiene carácter, me suena a cierta ex shinigami de la 11 a la que tuve que, no solo entrenar, sino también enseñar buenas maneras y a controlar su mal genio.

La vizard miró un instante al gran vizard y retiró el arma, envainándola de nuevo.

- Vosotros tres¿y el otro que va con vosotros?- preguntó tratando de no mirar a Sora que seguía lanzándole miradas furibundas a pesar de haber estado a menos de 15 cm del filo de su zampakutoh.

- ¿Graveyard?- preguntó Kaede aun intimidado por la presencia del vizard. Yamada le miró despectivamente indicándole que a quien se iba a referir sino.- Está en la cuarta división, fue herido de gravedad en el brazo en el mundo humano por un arrancar.

- ¿Y mató al arrancar? - No…

- Entonces es un manta. Ocupad vuestro lugar y comenzad a concentrar vuestro reiatsu y a singularizarlo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sora que aquello le sonaba a chino.

- Singularizarlo, quiero que separéis vuestro reiatsu del de el resto de la SS, que aquí todos los reiatsus están mezclados y no hay forma de sentir nada de nada. Empezad.

La vizard regresó a su lugar velozmente y después la siguió el gran vizard, pero este fue andando observando a todos los shinigamis que, tras aquel breve inciso, habían vuelto a la tarea encomendada por la colérica Vizard.

- Hay que joderse, primero nos matamos para que Grave acceda a ir a la 4, y ahora la petarda está me llama enana…- se quejó Sora mientras comenzaba a reunir su reiatsu.

- A mi me ha llamado más la atención el grande. Es ciego… pero muy fuerte… la chica esa no le teme, le respeta. Y a mí me asusta- dijo Krunzik poniéndose tras Sora.

- Son vizards, como Koe y Meikram, pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos, y muy peligrosos. Ese grande será un clase S como llamó Koe a los más poderosos de entre los vizards. - Ese no es un S, es más poderoso aún…- les informó la shinigami de la 10- Los llamados Hirako e Hiyori que vimos en el mundo humano eran de esa clase, pero no emitían tanto reiatsu de manera espontánea como lo hace este.

- Habrá que tener cuidado con estos vizards.

- Que ellos tenga cuidado conmigo. Como me toque mucho las narices le suelto a Sarutobi para que la viole…

- Viendo el genio que tiene me pregunto quién violaría a quien…

- Ichimura-kun ¿Has terminado por allí?- Sussanah estaba en un extremo de uno de los distritos del rukongai mientras que Ichimura estaba en el otro extremo.

- Si, activemos la barrera.

Ambos vizards hicieron unos gestos con las manos y después clavaron sus zampakutohs en un papel con un extraño dibujo. En unos segundos un halo azulado recorrió aquel distrito, lo cubrió como una barrera y se hizo transparente al momento.

- Bien, listo, nos quedan 30 distritos más… ¿Tienes el activador?- Ichimura se aproximó a la vizard de piel oscura en un único shumpa. Esta le hizo entrega de otro papel que había ardido por los extremos y que había parado al llegar a los bordes del dibujo. La vizard le sonrió y esperó a ver qué dirección tomaba su compañero.

- A el siguiente. Así los distritos seguirán desprotegidos hasta que activemos los interruptores, por suerte, se pueden activar todos a la vez.

- Es mejor proteger los distritos uno a uno creando múltiples barreras que no creando una sola. Así si atacan desde el rukongai tardaran más en llegar hasta el Seireitei si tienen que destruir todas las barreras que si tuvieran que destruir solo una.

- Si… sigamos, aún queda trabajo y después tendré que enseñar algunos kidoh a los que Yamada me diga…que aburrimiento…


	20. Predicción y sintonia

Tras 3 horas de concentración de los reiatsus Hamasaki se levantó y fue recorriendo las filas diciéndoles a unos 5 que se fueran a los dojos de la 11 y que le esperaran allí. Había localizado a los primeros potenciales seguros. Tras informar al último shinigami se despidió brevemente de Yamada y se encaminó con calma a donde había mandado a los shinigamis. Yamada le despidió con un simple gesto de la cabeza y después se centró en los shinigamis restantes.

_Vosotros vais a tener que salvar a los vuestros… sois los que debéis proteger al resto de la SS mientras nosotros os salvamos a vosotros… más os vale aprender._

Yamada comenzó a repartir órdenes, obligando a los shinigamis a dividirse de dos en dos, uno enfrente del otro, e intentar usar su reiatsu para dominar al contrario. Observó como Caspio casi ganaba al instante al dominar por completo a su rival atacando con su reiatsu por debajo y por encima.

- Que buen control…- murmuró Yamada observándole. Volvió la vista a su particular Némesis y con la que descargaría su ira con más fuerza si nadie aparte del shinigami canoso daba la talla.

Encontró a la chica lanzando una oleada masiva de reiatsu sobre Krunzik que no cedía terreno. Ambas eran poderosas y, a este nivel, estaban igualadas. Pero Yamada sabía que el potencial de Krunzik en el dominio de esto era mayor que el de Sora. Por supuesto, como buena antigua oficial de la undécima división, estaba totalmente segura que Sora no tendría rival en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra casi ninguno de aquellos mequetrefes que había convocado. Sabía que era temperamental, pero media bien su fuerza y posiblemente eso hubiera derivado en un buen control sobre el combate.

Tenia su gracia, ambas estaban descaradamente bien sintonizadas con sus zampakutohs, que se estaban empezando a materializar casi instintivamente al lado de sus amas.

- Potenciales bankais… pero no hay tiempo, se tarda demasiado en conseguirlo, y mucho más en desarrollarlo y dominarlo… pero si sobreviven podrían conseguirlo con más facilidad que los demás…

Wenmarc y Meikram estaban comiendo los filetes que había preparado Hirako. Todos estaban sentados a una gran mesa, casi gigantesca, sobre la cual había distribuidos distintas clases de carne asada a la parrilla. Meikram y Kei están enzarzados en una lucha a tenedores y cuchillos por un chuletón especialmente desproporcionado y estaban casi encima de la mesa luchando por él. Wenmarc había entablado cierta amistad con Haachi y con Megumi mientras el resto parecía ignorar que no fuera de los suyos.

- ¿Dónde está Koe?- preguntó de improviso.

Kei se quedo tan extrañado por la pregunta que Meik le dio un tirón al chuletón y se llevo hasta el tenedor del vizard de los tirantes. Una vez lo hubo babeado, previniendo así que intentara quitárselo, contesto a Wenmarc.

- Esta en hueco mundo…

- Bastardo- dijo Kei llorando a mares por haber perdido el chuleton.

- Te jodes…

- ¿¿Hueco mundo??¿Pero que hace ahí?

- Esta en una misión de reconocimiento. El estúpido de la fresita va a hacer una estupidez de un momento a otro… lo veo venir. Este chico empieza a ser muy molesto- refunfuño Hirako mientras masticaba distraídamente un trozo de hamburguesa.

- Necesitamos tener vigilado al cazurro de Ichigo para que no se meta en demasiados problemas.- sentencio Hiyori luchando con un trozo grande de carne para arrancarle un mordisco.

Kei comenzó a mirar al vacío, se quedó rígido y su voz sonó mecánica. Estaba teniendo otra visión.

- Venga, que parece que estamos en racha- bromeó Love y todos le instaron a que se callara.

- Una elegida por un arma escondida en la oscuridad… vendrá en un día oscuro, llamada por su corazón. Y aquel que desea volver al principio la habrá de rescatar de su pasado y…- y se despertó.- he debido de sintonizar algún culebrón medieval de la radio… ¿qué clase de predicción es esa?

- Tus predicciones heurísticas son muy raras a veces…

- ¿Heurística?- pregunto extrañado Wenmarc.

- La heurística trata de aquellos métodos o algoritmos exploratorios para la resolución de problemas en los que las soluciones se descubren por la evaluación del progreso logrado en la búsqueda de un resultado final.- dijo de corrido Risa sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

- Eso en el aspecto computacional- aclaró Keitaro.- En sí, para que te hagas una idea, mi cerebro guarda datos en forma de probabilidades porcentuales y, a partir de ellas es capaz de predecir con un índice de error de menos del 5 lo que va a ocurrir. La predicción verbal ya es cosa de mi condición de vizard. Ese es mi poder, soy un visionario, un adivino que combina calculo estadístico con poderes de vizard. Eso reduce mis posibilidades de errar al 2. Suena a coña pero es real- y sonrió abiertamente.

- Matemáticas y magia… Si, suena a coña.- dijo secamente Wenmarc.

- Créetelo, encontramos a los arrancares por esas predicciones. Cuando alguien va a Hueco Mundo de exploración ha de anotarlo todo, hasta la velocidad aproximada del viento, para luego dársela a Kei.- Meikram se encamino hacia la salida de la sala y miro fuera. Todos le miraron extrañados, preguntándose qué hacia.

- Creo que ya podemos ir de redada.

- ¿Redada?- Wenmarc a cada palabra que decían los vizards se perdía más.

- Si, matar a unas cuantas almas modificadas que sirven de informadores para Aizen y sus Espadas.- explico Hirako sacándose algo del oído, observándolo y luego lanzándolo lejos.- Así le cerramos el grifo durante un tiempo y nos da cierto margen para actuar a sus espaldas sin que lo sepa.

- Si- continuó Love- creo que aún continúa creyendo que lo hacen los shinigamis.

- Ni siquiera Aizen es tan perfecto como cree ser.

- Bueno, Meik, llévate a tu amigo de redada, intenta no llamar mucho la atención y, recuerda, que no te vean la cara. Aizen sigue sin saber muchos de nuestros rostros, y eso es un punto a nuestro favor. Y que tampoco se la vean a él, esas cicatrices puede que le desconcierten un poco, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que le recuerde.

- Vale, vale. Shino ¿puedes pasarme mi chaqueta negra, la de la capucha?- le pidió Meikram a la vizard con el pelo verde.

Esta se escondió tras una roca y reapareció con la chaqueta en la mano, tirándosela a Meik, que la cazo al vuelo.

- ¿Tienes tu algo para ocultar tu cara?

- Por supuesto...- contesto Wenmarc mientras salían del almacén.

Kaede descansaba bajo uno de los cerezos de la División 6. El entrenamiento al que la Vizard les había sometido resultó ser extenuante y su cuerpo le pedía un descanso a gritos. Su reiatsu estaba también resentido pues les había obligado a emplearlo en cantidades ingentes y de manera concentrada, y no conseguía entender el objetivo de tal ejercicio salvo llevarles al desfallecimiento.

Sin poderlo evitar se quedó dormido, dejando que la suave brisa meciera sus sueños. Pero estos sueños se transformaron en una especie de pesadilla. Estaba en una ciudad, era Karakura, la zona del centro, con sus edificios de 20 plantas. Todo era calma, pero, en un instante, todo se volvió oscuro y el cielo se convirtió en rojo sangre. Sobre el más imponente de los edificios se encontraba Aizen, mirando abajo con suficiencia. En los edificios de más abajo, se encontraban Ichimaru y Tousen, y cuando Kaede bajo la vista al suelo, vio una carnicería, un espectáculo dantesco, sanguinario. Los vizards combatiendo hasta la muerte contra los arrancar y los Espada. Era… grotesco.

Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, más allá de la batalla, al otro lado de aquella calle. Un chico, con tirantes colgándole, era uno de los vizards que estaban con Meikram y Koe. Estaba de pie, observando la batalla, como si fuera algo ajeno a él, pero estudiando lo que ocurría. Y se fijó en él. La distancia y el fragor de la batalla le impidieron oír sus palabras pero las sintió en su interior. _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Se despertó de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, lo que acababa de ver. Era algo que tenía que hablar con el capitán cuanto antes. Pero cuando se fue a levantar se vio incapaz. Estaba exhausto… más incluso que antes, con un sentimiento de desasosiego atado a su alma del que era incapaz de zafarse. Un silbido le llamó la atención, guiando su mirada hacia su derecha. El del silbido era, por las pintas, otro vizard, pero a este no le había llegado a ver antes. El vizard de ojos carmesí se encamino hacia el shinigami y se acuclillo ante él.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó simplemente.

- Descansar, su compañera nos ha dejado por los suelos con su entrenamiento…

- Ahora…- respondió escuetamente, pero dejando claro lo que pretendía decir, que eso ocurría ahora, después se irían acostumbrando.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ven- dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la salida del aquel lugar.

Kaede se levanto como pudo, apoyándose en su zampakutoh y siguiendo al vizard a su pesar. El vizard le guió durante unos minutos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aquel vizard había resultado ser totalmente opuesto a su compañera. Era callado, respetuoso y tranquilo. Sin que Kaede se diera cuenta se encontraron ante Duo Terminal y su guía se volvió. Kaede se dio cuenta de que no veía su zampakutoh por ninguna parte. Aquel vizard no llevaba su espada encima, lo cual podía deducirse como una falta de responsabilidad o un exceso de confianza.

- Tu eres Kaede, quinto oficial de la sexta división. Tu zampakutoh se llama Shirokami, es de factor niebla. Y posees el bankai- dijo rápidamente aquel vizard, que no mudo la expresión en ningún momento, observando a Kaede directamente a los ojos sin apartarlos ni un momento.

El shinigami se quedó muy sorprendido, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar. Parecía como si le hubiesen estudiado, pero no solo eso. Aquellos dados bien podrían encontrarse en la ficha de su división. Pero no le había dicho a absolutamente nadie que había logrado conseguir el bankai. ¿Le habían espiado? No existía otra posibilidad. ¿Pero cuándo?

- Deja de hacerte preguntas que no te servirán para nada- dijo de repente el vizard- me llamo Ichimura Setsu, soy un Vizard de clase A y mi zampakutoh se llama Inconsciente. No la ves porque yo no quiero mostrártela, solo intento dejarnos en igualdad de condiciones.

- ¿Qué quieres? De no decir una palabra has pasado a ser muy parlanchín- respondió Kaede sin amilanarse.

- Todos los compañeros que se relacionaron con Koe y Meikram en la academia resultan tener expedientes e historiales asombrosos y ser autenticas promesas que no han sabido aprovechar todo su potencial. Tú, Teika Sora, Graveyard y Caspio seréis sometidos a un entrenamiento especial. Esto es una orden que nos han dado de última hora. Avísales, vuestro entrenamiento comenzará mañana. Y seguiréis teniendo entrenamiento con Yamada y conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?

- Si, soy vuestro entrenador de kidoh. Puedes irte. Haz lo que te he dicho.- dijo dándose la vuelta y continuó caminando. Kaede estaba de una pieza, incapaz de entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entre su pesadilla y esto se encontraba totalmente descolocado y perdido.

- ¿¿Para esto me haces venir al Duo Terminal¿¿Para decirme eso y mostrarme todo lo que sabes sobre mi??

- ¿Cómo?¿Todo?- Ichimura se volvió levemente, lo suficiente para ver a Kaede por el rabillo del ojo.- No te he dicho ni una milésima parte de lo que sabemos sobre ti.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia y volviendo a caminar.- Y en cuanto a tu primera pregunta… - Y desapareció con un shumpa sin decir más.

Kei se despertó de una nueva visión, esta era un sueño y solían ser mas exactas y claras, pues el podía ver con precisión y detalle todo cuanto deseaba ver. Era de noche fuera, Meikram y Wenmarc tenían que estar en medio de la redada y allí estaban todos dormidos. Al incorporarse comenzó a andar hacia la salida pero su hermana le cogió del pie rápidamente y el vizard, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo de morros.

- ¿A dónde vas hermanito?

- Te… tengo un problema… Ay que daño

- ¿Qué problema? Los servicios están en dirección contraria… y si has manchado los pantalones tienes una muda ya sabes donde….- dijo casi soñolienta su hermana.

- No es eso, petarda… estoy sintonizado…- su hermana se desperezó al momento y miró a los ojos a su hermano pequeño, no mentía.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado? Eso no debería de pasar así porque si… ¿con quién?

- Con… con uno de los amigos de Meikram… tengo que ir a la SS.- se zafó del agarre de su hermana, cogió su alargada zampakutoh y desapareció en la oscuridad de la sala.


	21. La redada, el Espada y el Padre

Meikram y Wenmarc caminaban a lo largo de una calle no muy concurrida. No habían hablado durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a ese punto del camino cuando el vizard detuvo a su compañero de improviso.

- Es hora de ocultar nuestros rostros- dijo Meikram mientras se ocultaba tras la capucha de la chaqueta. Curiosamente la capucha ocultaba su rostro en una sombra increíble.- te toca.

Wenmarc hizo unos gestos con las manos y al instante pasó a ser una persona totalmente distinta.

- Ala ¿y eso?

- Hengen, resulta bastante práctico.

- Ya veo, bueno, yo me conformo con un útil kidoh en la capucha, cortesía de haachi.

- Curioso…

Ambos retomaron el camino, llegando hasta una especie de tienda con los escaparates tapados. _… así pretenden evitar miradas indiscretas_

- Lo de dentro, todos, son almas modificadas, en sus gigais. Ten cuidado, están modificadas para ver a través de otros gigais.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ver zampakutohs. Además, sabemos que todo lo que sus ojos ven es información que va a parar a Hueco Mundo. Por eso te dije lo de la cara. Intenta también… no hablar. Por si las moscas.- el vizard extrajo un mitón rojo con una calavera y se lo pasó a Wenwen- usa esto para sacarles de sus gigais. Son solo bolitas sin poder fuera de ellos. Buscamos al que tenga pinta de más viejo, ese suele ser el jefecillo. Los demás mátales.

- Roger.

Dentro no parecía haber mucha actividad, un par de pasos entre el local y la trastienda de tanto en tanto. El vizard y el saltaplanos llevaban los mitones puestos. Esperaron a que se despejara la calle fingiendo hablar animadamente frente al establecimiento que se disponían a asaltar. Cuando no pasó nadie por allí entraron.

Parecía una tienda de ultramarinos a todas luces, en el mostrador se exponian distintos tipos de dulces, bollería y repostería. En las estanterías latas de conservas y en los escaparates, tras las lonas que impedian ver el interior, algunas piezas de carne. Al frente del mostrador un chico joven hablaba con una señora más mayor pero se giró al oír la puerta abrirse. Comenzó a saludarles, pero se calló casi al instante, abriendo mucho los ojos. Vio las espadas de ambos, zampakutohs, y se asustó tratando de pedir ayuda, pero uno de los shinigamis que llevaba una capucha tapándole el rostro, le puso la mano en la frente y, al instante, un gigai cayó al suelo inerte mientras que el atacante aplastaba una especie de bola de chicle. La mujer trató de huir pero el otro fue más rápido y le extrajo el alma antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio.

Meikram le hizo señas a su compañero indicandole que parecía que no les habían oído dentro. El se dispuso a entrar primero. Se abalanzó al interior de la trastienda extrayéndole el alma a otro más y dejando el gigai en el suelo, como un cuerpo muerto. Había 4 personas más ahí dentro. Wenmarc entró detrás del vizard. En un instante solo quedaba un señor maduro, con entradas y barba crecida. Estaba contra el suelo y tenía dos zampakutohs apuntándole a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Qué… que queréis??- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Cómo supisteis donde estaban los shinigamis?- preguntó el vizard con una voz que no se acercaba siquiera a la suya, era bastante más estridente y con toques de sadismo en cada palabra.

- No… nosotros no sabíamos nada… eso le corresponde a otro nodo… el… el espiar las acciones de los shinigamis… nosotros solo somos cebos…- su expresión cambió totalmente a una de absoluta suficiencia- y ahora los Espada viene hacia aquí para mataros…

Meikram golpeó su cara con el mitón, extrayendo la píldora del alma que rodó por el suelo, hasta detenerse junto a una de las botas militares de Wenmarc. La observó un instante y luego la aplastó.

- Hay que salir de aquí- dijo el vizard mientras abandonaba la trastienda por la puerta de atrás a toda prisa, seguido por Wenmarc- aunque creo que podría contra un Espada no creo que pudiera contra según que Espada y más aún con personas a mi alrededor. Aunque no me vieran si pueden verse afectados por el combate…

Los dos recorrieron a la carrera una larga distancia antes de detenerse, intentando no usar shumpas para no llamar la atención de los posibles Espada o Arrancar que pudiera haber cerca. Se detuvieron en una calle transitada, una avenida peatonal.

- Odio que me engañen… ¡¡LO ODIO MUCHO!!- gritó el vizard, totalmente fuera de sí.

- Así que no eran shinigamis…- dijo una voz paciente, casi desganada y carente de emoción, justo enfrente del vizard y del saltaplanos.

Ambos buscaron la procedencia de la voz, y se encontraron con una figura estilizada, completamente vestida de blanco, con parte de una máscara cubriéndole la parte izquierda de la cabeza pero dejando ver sus ojos, de los cuales nacía una marca como de una oscura lagrima, recorriendo sus mejillas desde la base de sus, en apariencia, tristes ojos.

- Ulquiorra- consiguió decir Meikram sin poder salir del todo de su asombro al ver al Espada.- ¿No podían haber mandado a otro…?

- Y tú eres Meikram Dilinch, el Asesino del viento.

- Me honra saber que se me conoce en Las Noches… pero también me jode, quiere decir que me he descuidado intentando ocultar mi existencia a Aizen…

- ¿El asesino del viento?- preguntó Wenmarc un tanto asombrado, pero sin dejar que el Espada le intimidase.

- No me preguntes, no sé de dónde ha sacado eso.

- De tu brillante actuación matando a los hamen que mandamos a la SS y de tu combate contra los 3 arrancar que te encontraste.- explico con un tono absolutamente neutro, exento de emoción. Le miró de arriba abajo y luego cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo los clavó en los azules ojos del vizard- No puedes contra mí.

- Err… ¿seguro?- el Espada no respondió, tan solo hizo un gesto con la mano derecha.

El vizard lo sintió en el último momento, esquivando algo que parecía un golpe de espada, pero no totalmente, recibiendo un corte limpio en sus ropas. _¿Eso que ha sido? Porque llevo a __Saiguisu__ liberada… sino me habría partido en dos... _

- Este rival es demasiado fuerte para ti, Meik… y no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo con voz firme Wenmarc poniéndose al lado de su compañero y comenzando a hacer de nuevo signos extraños con las manos. Meikram no consiguió escuchar lo que dijo pero solo supo que se desató una niebla que no tenía nada que envidiar al shikai de Kaede. Wenwen le cogió del hombro de la cazadora y ambos desaparecieron en la niebla, sin permitir a Ulquiorra seguirles al ocultar la dirección en la que se habían marchado. -

Takeda-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con tranquilidad Hamasaki-sama al vizard, que acaba de llegar directamente a donde se encontraba él.

- Tengo un problema Hamasaki-sama. Creo que me he sintonizado.- el vizard de los tirantes hacía caso omiso de los shinigamis que se encontraban allí en ese momento.

- Ajam ¿y sabes con quien?

- Si, creo que sí.

- Pues es con él con quien debes hablar, no conmigo- el vizard ciego hablaba de manera solemne y calmada, como un viejo maestro dando un consejo a uno de sus alumnos.

- Ahm… pues es cierto… gracias, Hamasaki-sama- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la sala.

- A mandar joven Takeda. Bien… ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, el significado de los vizard.

Kei recorrió todo el Seireitei, intentando encontrar al shinigami, pero ni recordaba su nombre ni su reiatsu, solo su rostro, por la visión, y eso no le servía mucho. _¿Cómo he podido sintonizarme? La última vez fue con un __vizard__… y fue solo para conseguir una visión exacta de los planes de __Aizen__. Si me he sintonizado es porque el __shinigami__ tiene alguna capacidad de precognición… pero aun no la ha desarrollado, abandonó la visión casi al verme. No tiene libertad dentro de ellas… Pero ¿Por qué con él¿Qué tiene ese __shinigami__ de especial¿Qué ha visto que yo no¿Qué sabe que yo desconozca? _EL vizard continuó buscando al shinigami por todo el Seireitei, intentando reconocer su rostro en cada shinigami que veía.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ???

- Lo que oyes, la fresita, el quincy y el humano, Chad, están ya en Hueco Mundo- Love miraba con seriedad a Meikram, que acababa de llegar, tras dar un gran rodeo. Fuera ya era noche cerrada y en el camino habían destruido sin piedad otros 2 nodos, como los llamaban las almas modificadas de Aizen.

- Serán capullos… voy a por ellos.

- No, tú tienes otra cosa que hacer ahora.- Hirako acaba de bajar las escaleras que llevaban al exterior, al almacén que usaban de tapadera.

- ¿Eing?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la predicción de Kei? Cierta personita, cuya zampakutoh proviene de Hueco Mundo acaba de llegar a escondidas al Mundo humano. Una elegida por un arma escondida en la oscuridad. Lo del corazón ni zorra, pero el que quiere regresar al principio… eres tú, lo sabemos todos… menos él- dijo con cara despreocupada señalando con el pulgar a Wenmarc.

- ¿Qué es lo que no se?

- Que el bueno de Meik quiere volver a ser shinigami.

- ¿¿Qué??- ahora era Wenmarc el sorprendido por aquella revelación. Él, que parecía estar tan a gusto con los vizards ¿deseaba dejar de ser uno?

- Te lo explico luego. Según la visión era yo, que debía de enfrentarme a… ¿a mi pasado o al de ella? Qué más da, le partiré la cara cuando intente encararse conmigo.- Meikram comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir del lugar, pero Hirako le detuvo llamándole.

- Meikram, sabes quién es la shinigami ¿verdad?- el aludido no respondió y abandono de nuevo el almacén.

- ¿Y que pasara con el chico?- preguntó Wenmarc, dejando que Meikram luchara sus propias batallas.- ¿Le vais a dejar en Hueco Mundo? Morirá, no aguanta la máscara nada según me dijo Megumi.

- Tranquilo, esperábamos una estupidez así. Koe ya está allí, y otro más… nuestro… "ejercito particular"- añadió Hirako con una sonrisa que era de todo menos confortante.

Wenmarc bajo la mirada y se desentendió de todo aquello. Le sobrepasaba. El solo se sentía satisfecho de haber podido darle un buen golpe a Aizen destruyendo aquellos dos nodos. Los destruyeron a la vez y en un instante, sin que apenas les vieran. No sabía como lo había hecho Meik, posiblemente con un kidoh potenciado por su máscara. Él había usado varios jutsus, todos de fuego. Su poder parecía más destructivo fuera del plano donde los aprendió, lo cual no dejaba de ser interesante.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo todos, pero centro sus pensamientos en Koe. Estaba en Hueco Mundo, en la base de Aizen y sus Espada. Se acordó de su breve pero intenso encuentro con el tal Ulquiorra. Era temible… ¿Y si Koe no podía contra ellos¿Y si les salía al paso ese Espada en concreto? _Meik__ no parece preocupado… está bien, trataremos de darle ese voto de confianza. Confiaremos en los motivos que tenga __Meik__ para estar tan tranquilo._ ¿Y que era ese "Ejercito Particular "del que hablaba Hirako? Demasiadas preguntas… demasiadas dudas. Las preguntaría luego, cuando se mostrasen más interesados en informarle.

Lejos de allá, en el vasto erial que era Hueco Mundo, dos figuras se perfilaban en el horizonte. Nada ni nadie parecía desear ponerse en su camino, a pesar de que avanzaban tranquilamente.

- Hija mía¿es eso lo que por aquí llaman "Las Noches"?- preguntó un hombre de mediana altura, cuya única prenda que se distinguía en la lejanía era una gabardina marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una especie de maletín en la mano izquierda.

- Así es, Padre. Nuestros objetivos están ahí dentro.- dijo una jóven, vestida con una cazadora que no llevaba abrochada.

- ¿Y que buscan?

- A su amiga, Aizen la convenció para irse con él voluntariamente, pero sus amigos no lo aceptan.

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

- Impedir que se hagan daño. Ya sabrás el plan de Ichimura para esto…

-Si, así es.

- Pues… vamos allá.

- Que Dios nos ayude en esta tarea.- dijo el hombre, santiguándose antes de adentrarse en el edificio.

- Amén- respondió la joven entrando tras él.


	22. Y el hijo prodigo atacó a su padre

¿Por qué estaba allí? Esa era la pregunta del millón en los pensamientos de Krunzik, no entendía como había llegado a aquel extremo. Había violado la orden de mantenerse alejados del mundo humano al bajar sin permiso y lo había hecho atendiendo a un capricho totalmente irracional. Quería demostrarle a ese engreído vizard lo que valía como shinigami. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, simplemente era una necesidad que tenía en su interior y que la única manera de quitársela era bajar y luchar a su lado para demostrarle que era una buena shinigami… demostrarle que era alguien.

Dio con sus pasos en una pequeña obra en la que solo había montañas de tierra, algunos socavones y los materiales tirados por todo el suelo apilados de mala manera. Tal vez estuvieran haciendo los cimientos de una casa, no lo sabía ni le importaba. La noche pasaba rápida y no recordaba con exactitud donde se reunían los vizards. Se quedó quieta unos instantes intentando orientarse o captar algún reiatsu que le pareciera especialmente familiar.

- Vaya, vaya, una shinigami fuera del Seireitei a estas horas de la noche- comentó alguien de los alrededores con voz calmada. Krunzik se giro con rapidez al lugar del que procedía la voz y se encontró cara a cara con otro shinigami.

- Los toques de queda son para algo jovencita- continuo el extraño shinigami con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

- Perdón- comenzó a buscar una excusa krunzik- no sabía que… _Krunz__, cuidado_

La shinigami no pensó, simplemente con un shumpa se situó a varios metros de donde se encontraba. La advertencia de Armonius en su cabeza llegó justo a tiempo. Otro shinigami había intentando atacarla por la espalda pero no contó con la velocidad de reacción de la joven diosa de la muerte.

- ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?- gritó enojada la shinigami por el ataque a traición del shinigami.

- Intentar matarte, creo que era bastante explicito…- dijo el atacante.

- Vaya, nos salió rebelde la jovencita. Y eso que íbamos a matarte con rapidez, ahora nos obligaras a hacerlo a las bravas.

Esta vez no hizo falta que Armonios la avisara, ella misma sitió a otro shinigami que trataba de atacarla por la espalda como había intentado otro hacía unos instantes. Desenvainó en un instante a Armonius y desvió el ataque, saltando de nuevo para alejarse tras el encontronazo, pero un cuarto atacante salió de la nada y Krunzik solo pudo poner a Armonius como escudo entre ella y la espada del nuevo combatiente.

Al caer de nuevo, observó a los 4 shinigamis que tenía ante ella. Recuperó la compostura y se puso en guardia mientras la adrenalina activaba todos sus sentidos, preparándose para la batalla.

- Vaya, si que es rebelde, rebelde y, desgraciadamente, hábil. Bueno, por muy buena que seas no podrás contra 4 shinigamis mas expertos que tu.

Los 4 shinigamis se lanzaron al unísono hacía Krunzik con sus zampakutohs apuntándola, buscando su sangre. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que probaran ni una gota. Usando un shumpa acabó justo sobre ellos, observando cómo los 4 trataban de clavar la espada en el aire. Liberó su zampakutoh y se lanzó al contraataque, alejando a uno de los demás. Realizo varios ataques que fueron esquivado o bloqueados por el shinigami, pero con dificultad. Esa rebelde shinigami no solo era joven y hábil, sino una oficial de la 10ª división, dato que, al parecer, sus atacantes desconocían.

De un salto se alejó de su contrincante, sabiendo que los 3 restantes se acercaban por su espalda. Señaló con su espada al shinigami y este salió despedido hacia su espalda. Se volvió velozmente hacía los otros y repitió el movimiento. El más viejo de ellos se cubrió con algo que parecía una barrera, pero no vio que realizara ningún sello o recitara ningún canto o invocación, por lo que no podía ser un kidoh. Los 3 se levantaron algo magullados, el otro sangraba por la nariz y las orejas.

- Vibración… la he captado al estrellarse contra mi barrera… Nos atacas con sonido.

Esa capacidad de análisis asombró y preocupó a Krunzik, los otros parecían ser más de darle a la espada que al tarro, pero el mayor tenía pinta de no solo ser el más viejo sino también el más listo.

- Está visto que con esta fuerza sola no podremos reducirte con facilidad. Chicos, hora de mostrar a la señorita de lo que están hechos los Dilinch.- Aquel nombre dejó sin palabras a la joven diosa de la muerte, tanto que no supo reaccionar cuando todos liberaron sus zampakutohs y se abalanzaron contra ella. De lo que si se percató es de que empezó a llover, primero un par de gota y después un aguacero.

Sin dar tiempo a reacción alguna uno de sus enemigos salió volando, otro se estrelló de espaldas contra el suelo y un tercero se empotró en una viga de hierro que estaba clavada en el suelo. El jefe solo se desplazo unos metros sin recibir un rasguño, protegido como estaba por esa extraña barrera. Ante la shinigami, en posición de combate, con los pantalones y las botas manchadas de barro y el puño humeando y señalando al líder de sus atacantes, se alzaba la persona a la que había venido a demostrarle su valía, aquel vizard engreído.

- Juas… no esperaba volver a veros jamás… es más, empieza a preocuparme el sistema de filtro que usan en la academia para haber permitido a elementos como vosotros pasar el examen de acceso…

Todos miraron al recién llegado, el único que no vestía el kimono shinigami de entre todos los presentes.

- Eres… ¿eres tú¿Noah?

- No. Ya no, ahora soy Meikram.

- Que nombre tan estúpido.

- Mejor que el tuyo… Jan. Igual de simple que tu mentalidad. O el tuyo Hendrik, basto de pronunciar como tus maneras y, al parecer, como tu estilo de combate. O Gottfried…cuesta tanto pronunciarlo sin dar una ducha al de enfrente como que resuelvas dos más dos. Pero bueno, que se podía esperar de simples marineros sin cultura como vosotros ¿no, hermanos?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? El menor de entre nosotros y el más débil y pretendes creerte mejor que nosotros, ni para fregar la cubierta servias.

- Ya ves tú, que depresión voy a coger por no haber sabido limpiar una cubierta decentemente… No voy a ponerme a vuestro nivel enumerando todo aquello en lo que soy mejor que vosotros… empezando por saber escribir mi nombre, principalmente porque podríamos tirarnos hasta mañana por la tarde- El vizard les dio la espalda y se dirigió con absoluta naturalidad a la shinigami que aún no había asimilado el drástico giro que había efectuado la situación, de estar luchando por su vida a ser testigo de una bronca entre hermanos.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto cogiéndola de los brazos, comprobando que no tuviera heridas visibles en su rostro o cuello. Bajo la oscuridad de aquella noche el vizard no pudo ver el rubor que comenzaba a invadir su rostro. Se zafó de las manos del vizard y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Por lo pronto salvarte, ya te lo contare en profundidad luego… Nunca pensé que Kei se refiriera a esto con lo de atacado por su pasado… arg. ¡¡ANDA!! Que padre también está aquí. Genial, ahora sí que estamos todos.

El shinigami que se había quedado separado de sus hermanos salto sobre Krunzik con la zampakutoh, que tenía forma de arpón, apuntándola. Pero no pudo realizar el ataque. El pie de Meikram se estrelló contra el rostro de su hermano y, en un instante, volvió a propinarle una patada en la espalda, lanzándole contra los otros.

- Nadie trata de golpear por la espalda a una chica guapa estando yo presente.- dijo deshaciéndose tanto de su cazadora como de la camisa y colgándola en una pala clavada en tierra. – Si queréis morir, el camino más rápido soy yo.- se pavoneo con una sádica sonrisa.

- Te encontré- dijo Kei interceptando al shinigami de la 6 bruscamente.

- Y tú eras…- respondió con sarcasmo Kaede.

- Takeda Keitaro- respondió sonriendo, ignorando el sarcasmo de antes.

- Soy el vizard con el que te has sintonizado.

- ¿Qué?

El vizard arrastró al shinigami hasta el parque de la división 6, con sus cerezos que parecían estar permanentemente en flor. Se sentó bajo uno de ellos, alejado de cualquier otra persona cercana y Kaede se sentó enfrente suyo. No entendía que era tan importarte para llevarle a rastras por media SS para acabar en su propia división. Y mucho menos entendía que había dicho aquel vizard. ¿Sintonizarse¿Qué pensaba que era¿Una tele? Y, extrañamente, lo que más le preocupaba era su sonrisa, su inalterable y afable sonrisa…

- ¿Cómo llevas las pesadillas?- pregunto de golpe.

- Vale¿cómo narices sabes lo de las pesadillas? - Te lo he dicho, estamos sintonizados, no sé cómo ni porque motivo, pero está visto que es contigo, no me he equivocado…como las 4 veces anteriores- pensó esto último para sí, rememorando los 4 intentos anteriores en los que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Pues empieza a explicarte, empecemos por¿Qué es eso de sintonizarse?

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el vizard cambiando el tema de una manera drástica.

- Err… ¿Kaede?

- Ah, vale, es que no lo sabía- y se rio dejando de piedra al shinigami.- bueno, volviendo al tema, la sintonización.

El vizard suspiró, se relajo y abandono su sonrisa para tomar un aspecto más serio.

- Bien, yo tengo un poder especial, al margen de ser vizard o de mi zampakutoh. Predigo hechos que no han ocurrido, calculo todas las posibilidades, todas las probabilidades de que algo ocurra en un determinado instante. Lo hago continuamente a nivel inconsciente y cuando consigo una predicción exacta relato la predicción, pero como si fuera un sueño, ya que proviene de mi inconsciente. ¿Lo vas pillando? - Si, eres un predictor…- soltó Kaede con cara de póker. - …- Keitaro le dio tal caponazo en lo alto del colodrillo que lo hundió en el césped. -que tío mas cachondo… esa ni a Love se le hubiera ocurrido… Volvió a recomponerse, como pudo, y continúo con su explicación. - Bien, mis predicciones suelen ser exactas con los datos que me proveen todos los vizards. El problema viene al hacer predicciones extremadamente exactas y complejas, en esos casos necesito un factor aleatorio, necesito un generador de improbabilidades, ajeno a mí.

- No lo entiendo¿para que necesitas que alguien cree improbabilidades si lo que tú buscas son probabilidades?

- Porque mis predicciones se basan en improbabilidades estadísticas, que, según determinados datos, datos muy concretos y específicos, pueden llegar a ocurrir si se dan determinadas circunstancias. Nunca puedes decir que algo no va a pasar al 100, como mucho a un 99 estarás seguro, pero ese 1 restante puede ocurrir. Eso siempre lo tengo en cuenta. Todas las anomalías de la ecuación, todas las variantes, improbabilidades… pero para afinar hasta llegar a una exactitud total, necesito alguien con una capacidad semejante a la mía… pero ajeno a mí. En definitiva, Kaede… te toco la china- completo con una sonrisa.

- Eso no puedo conllevar nada bueno

- Y no lo hace, a no ser de que te esfuerces y practiques conmigo. En definitiva, hasta que no saquemos esa predicción con la que tú y yo soñamos, no te pienso dejar solo.

- ¿No podemos evitar tener que repetir ese sueño? Lo odio…- en la mirada de Kae se reflejaba la aversión… y el miedo que le provocaba el recuerdo de aquellos sueños. Sueños de muerte y desolación.

- Esos sueños muestran algo, Kaede, algo importante, algo necesario, y tenemos que llegar hasta el final y ver hasta dónde nos llevan. Tienen la llave de algo más grande y solo podemos encontrarla nosotros.

- Esto no puede ser bueno…

- Y no lo va a ser…- dijo el vizard levantándose y encaminándose hacia la salida de la división.- Va a ser una autentica pesadilla.


End file.
